Life in the Eighteenth Battalion
by K2JC
Summary: Jedi Knight Lia-nara Chaise is appointed as the new General of the 82nd Delta Corps. Too bad one of it's battalions, the Eighteenth Marauder Battalion, is headed by a Mercenary, Kale Banal. The insufferable git made life in the Eighteenth very... 'interesting', to say the least. For a former Sith, the man wasn't anything she expected him to be. Mad, sure, but definitely not caring.
1. Prologue

22 BBY

Coruscant

Jedi Temple, High Council Chamber

"Knight Lia-nara Chaise, do you know why you are summoned here?"

"No, Master Windu." Lia-nara replied as she stared at Jedi Master Windu and Jedi Grand Master Yoda.

"Important, this mission is. Recommended you, I have." The Grand Master's small form said as he stared at the Jedi Knight.

"Are you familiar with the Eighteenth Assault Battalion, Knight Chaise?" The Korun Jedi Master asked.

Lia-nara's raised an eyebrow at this.

"Of course, Master. The infamous Clone Battalion led by a former Sith Apprentice."

"Indeed. As Kale Banal had stated before, he has given his services under the Republic. Not the Jedi Order. If it weren't for the late Master Jinn's wishes, we wouldn't have the 'fortune' of having his help in the war effort." Mace stated.

"Officially, the Eighteenth currently does not have a Jedi General in their ranks. Banal is not listed as a Jedi and therefore he is listed as Acting Commander. Your mission, along with your new position as Jedi General, is to keep Kale Banal under constant watch. Should he turn his back to the Republic, you are to subdue him and let him face trial in the Senate. But if you must, then you are to eliminate him."

"Clouded by the Dark Side, The Force is. Too careful, we cannot be."

Lia-nara nodded "I accept Masters."

"Good. You are dismissed."

The Jedi Knight bowed and left the room. She let out a breath before heading to the docked Venator-class Star Destroyer named _Divine Oblivion._

'What is it with people naming their ships?' She thought before shaking her head and heading for the hangar.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

22 BBY

Coruscant

 _Divine Oblivion_

"Aaah. You smell that Will? That is the smell of Greatness in the morning. Haha!"

CC-2868 or Will, sighed at his friend and C.O's antics. Said C.O was currently wearing his usual attire since the beginning of the Clone Wars. A Phase-I Clone Armor with black, tribal markings. Over his armor was a long, brown, coat with the left side of the coat outfitted with leather straps. Two lightsabers were clipped to his belt and a DC-17 Hand Blaster holstered on his hip.

Will was wearing the same armor with the same tribal-like designs and black color. A Vibroknife was holstered in a harness on his chest plate. His face was the same as any clone except for the long scar that ran diagonally down his face. His hair was the same as any clone except for the small unkempt part on the front.

"So what's the mission for today, Will?"

"We were sent by the Jedi Council to give Generals Kenobi and Skywalker a High-value package."

The two were walking to the Bridge of _Divine Oblivion_. Both were holding a cup of warm caf in their hands.

"And this package wouldn't happen to be that Togrutan Youngling in the hangar now, would it?" Kale asked with a raised eyebrow. Will shrugged and the two walked in silence.

Upon reaching the Bridge, they were met by the sight of a woman in a ponytail. A white sash wrapped around her neck and over her chest. Underneath it was a black, formfitting shirt with the one sleeve rolled up past her right elbow. Her forearms were covered by Phase-I gauntlets and fingerless gloves over her hands. Over her body was Phase-I armor but without the chestpiece. She wore black tights and a white Kama that was split in four. She wore Phase-I boots with the symbol of the Jedi Order painted on the shins.

Kale heard her relaying orders to the Bridge crew and stomped his way to the Jedi.

"Now wait just a damn minute Master Jedi, I think you've got the wrong battalion because the Eighteenth is mine." Kale said to the Jedi that was ordering his the bridge crew to prepare for hyperspace. Said Jedi turned to glare at Kale and said "I'm afraid that the 18th Assault Battalion doesn't belong to you but to the Republic. Since there was no Jedi to lead the 18th, I was assigned by the council to command it."

Kale returned the glare "Uh, hello. I'm standing right here. The Eighteenth already have someone commanding them! Look!" He grabbed the nearest trooper in a headlock and pointed at the black decals on the armor and helmet "We even have our own colors and designs already!"

The Jedi gave him a smug smile and said "You are commanding them, 'Commander'. Commanding a Division. But they need a 'Jedi General' to command the WHOLE Battalion. Last I checked, you're no Jedi, Sith Apprentice."

Kale gave a frustrated sigh "How many times do I have to tell you people. That was back way before I met Qui-Gon and Kenobi. Before I left my master for dead and decided to be a mercenary. Can't you people understand that I've changed. That I decided not to follow the Sith and instead try to follow a more... Gray view of things."

The Jedi gave him a deadpan stare "You use the Force to Electrocute and Choke your enemies. You let yourself feel hatred and use the Power of the Dark Side."

Kale snorted at this "I use the Power of the Dark Side, yes, but I would never use it against innocent people. I let myself feel emotions, even hate, because if I don't feel then I'll be nothing more than a droid following it's protocol. These Clones need someone to lead them that actually sees them as different people, not expendable soldiers. They need someone to actually be their friend rather than their C.O."

He turned around and looked at every single Clone that was working on the bridge."I see everyone in my battalion as friends... No, as brothers. They see me as a brother too."

He turned back to the Jedi and stared right in her eyes "With every loss, I can feel it through the Force. And every time, it feels like I'm the one who sent them to their deaths." He slowly walked closer until they were inches apart. "I'll accept that you'll be the one commanding this battalion from here. But, please I'm begging you to look after these guys because these are your men now. Their lives are in your hands. I know you don't like me but please promise me that you'll keep them safe or try to keep them alive."

The Jedi sighed then nodded "I will."

Kale smiled "Thanks, dear heart." He then planted a quick kiss to her nose and turned to look at the view port as if nothing happened. The Jedi was dumbstruck for a bit before crossing her arms and looking away from him.

"By the way, what's your name?"

She didn't look at him but quietly said "Chaise, Lia-nara Chaise." Kale smirked as the _Divine Oblivion_ and her escorts entered Hyperspace "Awaiting your orders... General."


	2. Life in the Eighteenth Battalion Ch 1

22 BBY

Christophsis

"Oh dear."

Anakin looked at his Obi-wan as the Jedi Master stopped and an amused, yet slightly annoyed, expression was set on his features.

"What's wrong?"

Obi-wan chuckled and said "It seems our mutual friend has come to visit."

Anakin rose an eyebrow before realization crossed his face.

"Oh no."

Just as he said that, a Nu-class attack shuttle landed in front of them. The folding hatch opened to reveal the 6'4 form of Kale Banal.

Kale grinned and opened his arms as he saw the two Jedi.

"Haha! Ani! Obi!"

"Oh, Kriff."

The former Apprentice ran and pulled Anakin in a headlock. Laughing heartily, he used his fist to ruffle the Chosen One's hair. Meanwhile, Obi-wan watched in amusement at the 29-year old's antics.

"Ya miss me, Ani?" He asked as he struggled to keep Anakin in the headlock.

Anakin grunted as he managed to push off Kale and sent him a glare. Kale shrugged and turned to Obi-wan.

"What about you, Obi? Ya miss little old me? Oh wait, I'm who

The Negotiator simply raised an eyebrow as an answer.

The three were interrupted by a scream from the shuttle.

"Banal! You're gonna pay for this, you pervert!"

Out of the hatch was Lia-nara Chaise whose face was as red as a tomato. She stomped towards a grinning Kale and slapped him so hard that Anakin and Obi-wan flinched at the resounding smack.

Kale blinked as he felt the sting on his right cheek. He gently touched the spot where he was hit and cringed at the pain.

'I swear that slap was laced with the Force.' He thought before turning to stare at Lia-nara and winking.

"Ooh, didn't know you liked it rough."

The last thing he saw was Lia-nara's twitching brow and a weapons crate flying right at him before blacking out.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Sir, is he gonna live?"

"Don't worry, Bugger. Kale deserved it."

"What did he do to the General, sir?"

"Kriffing idiot, gave the General's assets a squeeze."

"Well, she is very... Well-endowed."

"...Just don't let her hear you that, Bugger, or you'll be the one lying eating weapons crate next time."

"Point taken, sir."

Kale groaned and sat up from the makeshift bed. He was greeted by the sight of thwo of the Eighteenth's clones.

"I'd appreciate it if you two didn't talk as if I'm not here. Kriff, that hurt." He turned to Will and asked "Hey, Will. Am I still pretty, like you?"

The answer he got was a slap on the back of the head.

"Yup. Sore subject. I deserved that."

Snorting, Will helped Kale off the bed and stand up. He nodded to the three and they left the tent. The three met up with clone using Macrobinoculars and sitting atop a big rock pile.

"Spotter! What's the situation?"

Spotter turned to Kale and said "Seppies just got their hands on a deflector shield, sir. The artilleries are no use until those shields are down."

"General Skywalker and Padawan Tano are infiltrating Seppie lines to destroy the shield generator. General Chaise is commanding the front lines. What are your orders, sir?"

Kale crossed his arms and asked "How many boys of the current Eighteenth ground forces did she take?"

"She took half to support the boys in the 501st and the 212th in the front line."

"Alright, then. Spotter, Bugger. You two are coming with us. Let's go meet up with our General, shall we?"

"Yes, sir!"

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Rally, what's the status on the enemy?"

"Shield's still up ma'am. Maybe General Skywalker got a little sidetracked." The clone responded with a shrug.

"Alright, tell the men to set up the defenses. I want AT-TEs ready when the tanks get close. If the defense fails... The Eighteenth will cover the retreat."

"Yes, General." Rally turned to the clones "Alright, boys. You heard the lady! Move your shebs! Set up those defenses! She asked for those AT-TEs and I'm not seeing them! Get those walkers here now!"

"We only got one!"

"Then move it!"

"Now you see why we call him Rally."

Lia-nara growled as she heard Kale's voice behind her. Kale nodded to the clones who passed him and made his way to her.

She had to raise her head up a bit to actually look Kale in the eye.

"Getting knocked out by a weapons crate isn't a pleasurable experience, ya know."

"Well, you deserve it. Pervert."

"What? Can't a man appreciate a woman's figure? Cause I sure did."

"Why you..."

"General!" Will yelled "Seppies are making their move!"

Lia-nara sent one last glare at Kale, who responded with smirk and a wink, before walking towards the first line.

"Positions, now!"

The Clones scattered to their positions and readied their blasters. Bugger readied his Z-6 Rotary Cannon and set himself behind some good cover. Spotter crouched beside him and said "That isn't gonna work on those shields."

Buffer shrugged "Ain't for the shields, vod. If General Skywalker takes care of that shield. This will mow those clankers down."

"What about those tanks?"

"Those guys got it covered." Bugger nodded his head towards the AT-TE and artilleries.

Spotter shook his head and readied his RSR Sniper Rifle "Still. What if General Skywalker got delayed and the Seppies close in. Those cannons will be scrapped."

"Doesn't matter. We'll fight the clankers even if it's with our bare hands."

While the two were bickering amongst themselves, Will was checking his DP-23 Shotgun. If the shields reached them, it was bound to be close-quarters. He holstered the Shotgun on his back before readying his DC-15S Carbine.

Kale unholstered his DC-17 Hand Blaster and grabbed a second one. He spun the blasters in his hands as they await for the Separatists to arrive.

Lia-nara unclipped her lightsaber and waited. Beside her, Rally aimed his DC-15 Blaster Rifle at the advancing army. Once the shield stopped, B1s moved out of the shield and advanced.

"Fire!"

Clones fired their blasters and the droids retaliated with their own.

"Hold them!"

Bugger fired his Z-6 and maintained a steady aim at the droids. Beside him, Spotter was making precise shots. Being careful not to miss. Proving that he was both spotter and shooter.

Will fired away with the Carbine but had to pull back as the droids were closing in. He saw the AT-TE get knocked out. The crew didn't survive. He took cover beside Rex and the two were approached by a random Clone.

"Sir, General Kenobi has been captured. There's no one else left."

"We've got to hold out! We can let that shield reach the cannons!" Rex replied "Fire at will!"

Will searched for Kale and found him. He was firing away with his hand blasters, while Lia-nara deflected blaster bolts away. Will ran across the kill zone and hid behind a crate.

"Kale! General!" He yelled "General Kenobi's been captured! Seppies are still advancing!"

Lia-nara grit her teeth at this "Fall back! Fall back to the second line!"

"You heard her! Move!"

Calling to the Force, Kale gave a mighty Force Push that managed to hold back the droids for the clones to fall back. Holstering his hand blasters, Kale unclipped one of his lightsaber. The lightsaber activated with a hiss and revealed a purple blade of light.

A second later, Kale charged in and began slicing up droids left and right. Lia-nara saw this and cursed. She ran to Kale's side and the two of them held off the droids.

"Why did you just charged in like that? Do you wanna get shot?"

"Oh please. Me getting shot? Yeah right."

As soon as he said that, his left shoulder was nicked by a blaster bolt.

"You were saying?"

"Grr..." Using the Force once more, Kale stretched out his hand and gripped the battle droid. He then closed his fist and watched in satisfaction as the B2's arm was crushed.

Feeling the familiar rush of adrenaline course through his veins. Kale let out a maniacal laugh as he took out and activated his second lightsaber, revealing a crimson red blade. He charged through the droids without effort, being a red and purple tornado of destruction. His eyes, once greyish blue, now a menacing gold. Too high in his lust for battle that he didn't realize the AAT aiming it's cannon at him. It was only Lia-nara's last second Force Push that saved him from being turned into ashes on the ground.

Kale's body was sent flying and his face grinded on the ground because of Lia-nara's Force Push. Rising up, he was suddenly grabbed on the arm and was dragged away from the Separatists.

"Are you suicidal!?" She yelled as they ran behind some cover.

"That depends if I'm in the mood."

"Just stay down!"

"Whatever!"

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Spotter, what the hell is going on over there?"

"Ahh... The General and Kale are taking cover behind the downed walker. They seemed to be... ahh... arguing, sir."

Will was sitting behind cover as the clones kept firing at the advancing droid army. He took off his helmet and facepalmed.

"The fucking idiot had to argue in the middle of the fight. Ah, sod it!" He cursed and grabbed two DC-15S Carbines. Not bothering to put his helmet back on, he vaulted over his cover and began firing at the droids.

Rally looked at Will's back and turned to the rest of the clones and said "Well, you saw the Commander. Move your kriffing shebs!"

Following Will's lead, Rally jumped over his own cover and forgone his DC-15A for a DC-15S. Spotter fired headshot after headshot at the B1s. He stopped firing when he spotted six Droidekas heading their way.

"Hey, we got Rollers! Six of them!"

Bugger grinned behind his helmet when he heard that. He primed the Z-6 and fired while the Droidekas were rolling, leaving them vulnerable to blaster bolts. Taking out three, the remaining Droidekas managed set up and activated their shields.

~Line Break~

"This is bad. Why did you hide us here!?"

Lia-nara growled and slammed her elbow on Kale's side.

"How is it my fault!? You're the kriffing idiot that thought it was a good idea to go at it alone. I just saved your shebs!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Dear Heart."

"Ahh, stop calling me that!"

Kale ignored her outburst as he saw the Droidekas with their shields up and firing on the clones. Thinking quickly, he threw both his lightsabers under the Droidekas and used the Force to activate them. Using the Force, he made the lightsabers shoot up to the sky and penetrate the Droidekas. The last Droideka turned it's attention to them.

"Oh, Frag!" He looked to the sky and screamed "Ani! Hurry the hell up!"

His prayers where answered when the distinct sound of an explosion was heard and the shield slowly receded.

Kale grinned and looked at the clones "Light 'em up!"

Spotter read his lips and turned to the Artilleries "Light those kriffing clankers up, lads!"

The cannons fired shot after shot at the droid army. Taking out heir tanks and groups of Battle Droids. The Clones advanced and made a considerable push against the droids.

Bugger was going all-out with the Z-6, mowing down droids as the clankers retreated. Laughing as the droids dropped dead across the battlefield.

"You want some, huh? I got plenty more right here! Ahahaha!"

Kale let out a breath and retrieved his lightsabers and clipping them on his belt. He felt someone glaring daggers at his back and saw Lia-nara, with her arms crossed, glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow and asked "What?"

Lia-nara sighed before walking in front of him. She looked away and gave him a pat on the shoulder "You... uh... did great."

Kale smirked and said "Thanks. You did too, Dear Heart."

"I told you not to ca-" she was cut off when Kale her a quick kiss on the nose and casually walked past her to meet with the rest of the Eighteenth.

"See ya back in the ship, Dear Heart."

Lia-nara blinked then wrinkled her nose at Kale's actions. She sighed.

'Guess this is my new life in the Eighteenth. Kriff, I need a drink. A strong one. Rules be damned!' She thought before looking for her fellow Jedi.


	3. Life in the Eighteenth Battalion Ch2

_**Chapter 2: What Lurks in the Dark**_

22 BBY

Hyperspace

Divine Oblivion

"Ahhh... Nothing like a hot cup of caf to get you off your ass. Ain't that right, General?"

Lia-nara's brow twitched as she tried hard to ignore the half-naked man in the Bridge. She just woke up, had a very nice warn bath and already Kale was getting on her nerves.

Beside the mercenary was Will, he himself was nursing a steaming cup of caf in his hands. The Clone Commander was simply ignoring Kale in favor of watching the mesmerizing, blue tunnel that was Hyperspace.

"General, scanners detected an anomaly. Source of the anomaly is unclear."

Any response Lia-nara had was cutoff when the Divine Oblivion lurched so hard it threw the entire crew off their feet. Will was thrown to the viewport and lost his consciousness. Kale was in the middle of putting on his shirt when the ship was shaken. He tried to steady Lia-nara but was thrown across the bridge and into the metal doors. He grunted in pain before losing consciousness as well. The last thing she knew was going face-first into the holotable before blacking out.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

When Lia-nara opened her eyes, she was met with the sight of the medical ward's ceiling. Groaning, she slowly sat up and saw the number of clones lying in their respective beds. She felt a hand on her shoulder that tried to ease her back down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa steady now, General."

She looked up and saw the Divine Oblivion's resident medic, Doc.

"You hit your head quite hard on the holotable, ma'am. Fortunately, you don't have a concussion." He turned to look at some of the injured clones who were trying to keep themselves up "Can't say the same for the others, though."

"Ahh... Where's Kale and Will?"

"Commander Kale was the first one to wake. He brought the two of you here before going back in the bridge to find out what happened. Commander Will is still out of it, ma'am."

Lia-nara nodded before standing up from the bed. Doc helped her up and guided her out of the medical ward. Once out, she made her way to the bridge. On the way there, she saw that some of the lights were flickering or out. Engineers were doing whatever they can to try and see what damage did the ship endured. Reaching her destination, she found Kale staring intently at the holotable. The viewport's had the blast shields lowered, blocking her view outside the ship. All around her, clones were working double time. For what, she doesn't know. She walked over to Kale and joined him in staring at the hologram.

The hologram was that of a large station. Around it were pieces debris from wrecked ships. She turned to one of the clones and said "Open the blast shields. I wanna see this for myself."

The clone nodded and opened the shields, revealing to Lia-nara the station itself. It looked old and seemingly abandoned, but there was something wrong with it. Something doesn't feel right about it.

"I know." Kale said as he stood beside her and stare at the eery station "I sense it too. There's something there. Something... evil. But I don't have a clue on what it is." He looked at her with a serious expression. Something she doesn't normally see on his face "I've sent in a team to see what's inside. Maybe even find out the cause of our sudden drop from hyperspace... That was hours ago, they still haven't reported back. All we know is whatever's keeping us from leaving this place is in there."

He turned away and started walking out of the bridge. Lia-nara walked beside him "I'm bringing up the team I had on Christophsis and search the station, see if I have any luck on finding out what the hell is going on."

They reached the elevator and Kale pressed the button for the armory level "I can't bring Will with me but I can leave him in charge of the Oblivion while we're gone."

"Let me guess. You want to bring me with you?" Lia-nara asked with a raised brow as she looked up at him.

"Not exactly." Kale rubbed the back of his head "I can't just go out and do my own thing anymore. I have to ask for your permission to do something without getting punished for insubordination. You're still the General, Lia. I'm just your subordinate."

Lia-nara thought for a moment before they reached the armory. She looked up at him and nodded "Alright, I'll give the go on the condition that I go with you. As much as I know the clones can handle themselves, even with your help, I'm not taking any chances on that... thing. It just feels so... unnerving."

Kale scowled as he thought about the derelict station. These thoughts were interrupted when they've reached the armory. Kale walked in and grabbed his armor set and Hand Blasters. Lia-nara followed and looked at all the blasters in the room.

'How can he use something so barbaric compared to the lightsabers? Well...' She then remembered how accurately Kale used the blasters and the way he spun them on his hands for theatrics 'He is very proficient with it, I can give him that.'

She picked up a DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol and a holster 'Wouldn't hurt to try, would it?'

She holstered the blaster just as Kale finished setting up his equipment. He nodded to her and said "Well, time to go to the hangar. The boys were already there before this whole shit-show started."

Together, the two headed to the elevator to the hangar.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Any word from the first squad?" Rally asked as he sat on a crate. Sitting on the ground, was Bugger, checking his Z-6 for anything wrong.

"Well, nothing we could do about it now. Not until we get in there ourselves." Bugger replied before heaving smiling in satisfaction at the Z-6.

Spotter kept glancing back and fort between the RSR and the DC-15S in his hands. He turned to the two and asked "Hey, it's gonna be close quarters in there, yeah?"

Bugger stood up and grabbed the RSR and carbine before placing them down on a crate. He took a DP-23 from the ground and slapped in a new clip before handing it to Spotter "Exactly."

Spotter took the shotgun then looked at the RSR before grabbing it again and strapping it on his back. Bugger rolled his eyes before checking his Thermal Detonators. Rally got off the crate and grabbed his helmet, wiping the dust off the visor. He saw on the visor Kale and Lia-nara's reflections before standing in attention "Attention! General on deck!"

Bugger and Spotter stood straight just as Kale and Lia-nara came into view.

"At ease."

The clones relaxed and stared at the two. Kale walked inside the LAAT and said "You know the mission right? Search and Rescue. Find our boys and, hopefully, the cause of our problem. Any questions?"

When no one answered, Lia-nara took the lead "Alright, men. Ready your weapons and get in the Laarti. We'll head out as soon as possible."

"Yes, ma'am!"

 _ **~Line Break~**_

As the gunship left the Oblivion's and neared the station's hangar. The voice of the pilot sounded from the speakers.

"Alright, people. We're entering the station's hangar. Good luck down there, sirs and ma'am."

The team felt the Laarti stop and saw the sliding doors open. They were met with the sight of a battle-scarred hangar. Any form of transport were destroyed, so were the computers. But the strangest thing was, not a single body can be found. Sure there were scorch marks and blasters but no body in sight. This brought a feeling of foreboding on the two Force-sensitives.

The team dropped off the Laarti and the transport left.

"Give us a call and we'll get you out of here in no time."

"Copy that, Burnside. Kale, out."

"Rally, take point." Lia-nara ordered as she kept a hand on her lightsaber.

Rally nodded and primed his DC-15S. Taking point, he turned on his flashlight. He lead the way through the hangar and came to a stop in front of a door. He inspected the door and saw that it was welded shut, but something broke through.

His eyes then landed on something familiar on the ground. He picked up the discarded Clone helmet and recognized from the designs.

"This was Cog's." Rally stated. He gave the helmet to Kale "He was one that Will picked to lead the first squad. But where the hell's the rest of him?"

Bugger looked around for any other signs of the first squad "But what about the rest? All I got here are scorch marks."

Kale turned to Lia-nara "I have a feeling that splitting up is a bad idea. What about you? What are your thoughts on this?"

Lia-nara stared at the helmet in Kale's hands before looking back at him "Your right. It's a bad idea. Stick together, find the missing trooper and get out."

"What about the cause of the Oblivion's problem? Or what about what happened that made this station turn into a fragging shit-show?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Kale answered before nodding for Rally to move "For now, we'll keep moving."

Unbeknownst to the group, someone, or something, was stalking them through the vents above them.

"I... see... you."

~Line Break~

"I got a bad feeling about this." Spotter said as his eyes cautiously surveyed the room.

"Everyone here's got a bad feeling about this, Spotter." Bugger replied as he tightened his grip on the rotary blaster cannon.

"Quiet back there. We don't know what happened to this place or the first squad. So check your mouths, eyes peeled and keep your fingers on those triggers." Rally ordered through gritted teeth.

Meanwhile, Kale and Lia-nara kept their senses sharp.

"You keep hearing it too, don't you? Sensed it as well?" Kale asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes. Whoever or whatever it is, it's been following us since we came from the hangar. Sounds like it came from the vents." Lia-nara whispered back.

As soon as she said that, they heard banging from the vents above. The clones and Kale aimed their blasters on the vents while Lia-nara activated her lightsaber, illuminating the room in blue.

The banging intensified before something fell down the vents and lay flat on the ground. The group recognized the familiar Phase-I armor and black markings. But something was wrong. The clone's head was bent in odd angle because of the giant growth that started from his neck all the way to his left arm that extended out into two large, claw-like, fingers. When Rally kicked the body over, the group was disgusted at the sight of the clone. The clone looked like he was decaying despite the fact that he was here for only a few hours. There was something latched to his chest that the growth seemed to sprout from.

"What the fu-"

Bugger was cut off when the clone roared and lunged at them. Rally kicked him away and raised his blaster "Stand down, Trooper!"

The trooper simply growled and charged at them again "Stand down, dammit!"

Leaving him with no choice, Rally fired one shot to the head. One shot to the head by a blaster bolt should've been enough to put him down. But that only seemed to slow him down before charging again.

Lia-nara Force Pushed the body and sent it flying across the room.

"What the hell was that!?" Her voice was filled with fear at what they just witnessed.

Bugger didn't take any chances and started to tear down the decaying clone's limbs.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

When Bugger stopped, the clone was left with nothing but a torso. No limbs and no head, all torn apart by the Z-6. They thought it was over when they heard a squelching sound coming from the dead clone and saw the thing attached to it's body tear itself away, still alive.

The parasite didn't roar at them, with it's small legs it charged at it's next victim. That being Rally. Before it could get close however, it was swiftly cut into by Lia-nara's lightsaber.

Their brief respite ended when more decaying bodies flooded out from the vents and doors. The way they came was blocked, leaving them one choice but to go further into the station. A shot rang out and Kale looked back only to see one of the monsters holding a blaster.

'Great. They can fire blasters too.' He thought bitterly before seeing a fuel barrel. Using the Force, he lifted the barrel and threw it at the horde behind them. With deadly accuracy, he fired a shot at the barrel as soon as it landed near the monsters. The explosion set them off in a fiery blaze. Whether it worked or not, Kale doesn't wanna find out.

He didn't know how long they were running but soon enough they found the Command Center. Entering the room, they saw no bodies in sight. Only blasters and crates strewn about. A small light illuminated the room and Kale saw it was from the console. Beside the console was another clone helmet, this one he recognized. It belonged to Beat. Walking over to the console, he saw on the screen a single video file. The file was named: 'The Flood'.


	4. Life in the Eighteenth Battalion Ch 3

As the final video ended, Kale and the group stood silent as the screen went black.

"...We have to get out if this hellhole." Kale stated as he replayed the video of the Flood in his head. This is... wrong. Why would the scientists in this place continue to experiment with the Flood even when they knew how dangerously smart and deceitful it is? Something like this must be eradicated from the Galaxy.

"And we can't let the Flood get off this rock."

"Agreed." Lia-nara muttered.

Kale opened his comms and contacted Oblivion "Kale to Oblivion, come in!"

"We read you, Kale."

"Will, whatever you do. Do not send anymore troops in here, understand?"

"What!? What's going on in there, Kale? Where's the first unit?"

"Dead. Nothing could've survived these fuckers."

"What happened in there?"

"I'll explain it to you when we get back. Prep all of Oblivion's weapons to fire on the station on my command!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Kale!?"

"Just do as I say, dammit! Once we get extracted, you will light this place to high hell. Do you understand!?"

"Now wai-"

Kale cut off the transmission on the last second to dodge an Infection Form from latching on to his back. Alerted, the Clones fired at the Infection Form only for Combat Forms to drop from the same vent the Infection Form came from.

Lia-nara rushed two Combat Forms with her lightsaber and sliced them where the Infection Form was latched on. Kale tried contacting Will again "Will, come in. Will, come in!"

"Kale! What the hell happened in there!?"

"No time to explain but we need an extraction, now!"

"I'll send a Laarti with a squad of Clones to the hangar. Hang tight!"

"I just said don't- forget it! Just tell them to pack incinerators, you got me!?"

"Acknowledged."

Kale growled as he kicked away a Combat Form and Force Pushed another, keeping it from creeping up behind Bugger. His eyes spotted a Flood Form with a gigantic sac that acted as it's upper body. A stray blaster bolt hit the sac and exploded, bursting out Infection Forms. All rushing towards him.

'Carrier Forms, great.' He thought bitterly before pulling it his lightsaber and started cutting away at the Infection Forms that rushed him. Soon, the group was slowly being surrounded by the Flood. Leaving him no choice, Kale felt for the Dark Side and unleashed a powerful Force Destruction on the Flood Forms blocking their exit. He followed with a Force Repulse that blasted away the rest of the Flood.

"Come on! To the hangar, we're getting the hell outta here!"

The group rushed out the corridor and made their way to the hangar, cutting and shooting down any Flood Form they encountered.

 ** _~Line Break~_**

Divine Oblivion, Hangar

"Alright, you're all set. Slip, get over there as soon as you can."

"Understood, sir."

Will watched the Laarti fly off Oblivion's hangar. He sighed as he can't get Kale's voice off his head. What could've made his friend be frantic like that? He shook his head. He'll find out soon enough.

"Commander, all weapons are primed and aimed at the station sir. Awaiting for you on the bridge."

"Understood, I'll be there soon."

Will stared at the debris outside one last time before departing.

 ** _~Line Break~_**

"Hold them off!"

"Come get some ya bloody bugs!"

"Blast! Where the hell is our extraction?"

The Clones and two Force-sensitives were doing the best they can to hold off the never ending swarm of Flood Forms. Spotter was running low on the DP-23, his RSR is out of the question. Rally was down to his DC-17 while Bugger using the last of the Z-6's ammunition. Lia-nara was beginning to tire but willed herself to keep fighting the monstrosities. Kale was cutting away with one hand and shooting down with the other. The world around him stopped as he grasped for his hate. He could feel the Dark Side run through his body, fueling him with unadulterated rage.

Lia-nara stopped as she felt the shift in the Force and looked at Kale. She could practically see the blood red aura emanating from him. He holstered his hand blaster and pulled out another lightsaber. Activating it, he rushed to the Flood with a roar. Using two blades, he cut down any Flood that was unfortunate enough to be in his vicinity. It seemed that the Flood was thinning out, they could actually survive this!

A horrifying roar echoed from the corridors. Thundering footsteps could be heard from the dark corridor as the source of the noise neared the hangar. Kale's golden eyes gazed at the humongous Pure Flood. The Tank Form. Kale sneered as the Tank roared and charged at him. Behind it were a swarm of Combat, Carrier and Infection Forms. The former Sith Apprentice roared as he met the Tank head on. Dodging it's massive swings and crushing blows. He rolled away from it's fist and used a variant of the Force Lightning called Chain Lightning to electrocute the Tank and spread the lightning to the other Flood Forms.

"Rrrrraaaaggghhh!"

As the group fought off the Flood, Slip's Laarti entered the hangar and fired proton missiles at the army for Flood, giving the group enough time to board the transport. Two Clones with incinerator units burned the rushing Infection Forms, killing them. The Combat Forms took quite a bit more time to cook before dying.

Lia-nara, Rally, Bugger, Spotter and the two Flametroopers entered the Laarti, yet Kale was still holding off the rest of the Flood.

"Kale!" Lia-nara yelled "We're inside the Laarti! Forget them, Let's go!"

Kale nodded back and used a powerful Force Repulse to blast away the Flood. Exhausted from using Force Rage and Force Repulse, he willed his body to run to the gunship. As Rally helped him up, a lone Infection Form lunged at Kale's unprotected back. Lia-nara, remembering the blaster she carried, pulled out her DL-44 and blasted the Infection Form before it could latch on to Kale. Kale laid on his back o the gunship's floor and looked at Lia-nara. He smiled.

"Thanks... for watching... my back... Lia." He said in between breaths. He closed his eyes as he felt the adrenaline leave his body. He was on the brink of unconsciousness when his wrist comm blinked.

"Kale, the Oblivion's weapons are ready. Firing on your command."

"...Blow this place to hell."

"Acknowledged, all batteries firing. Danger close."

 ** _~Line Break~_**

"Glad to have you back General, Kale."

Kale simply nodded before asking Doc to help him back to his quarters. Lia-nara watched them go before turning to meet Will's questioning gaze.

"General, forgive my language but, what the fuck happened in that station?"

Lia-nara sighed "It's a long story, Commander. I'll give you a debrief tomorrow. I'm a bit tired after that ordeal."

"Of course, General." Will nodded and left for the bridge. He was gonna run the ship while his C.Os were taking a deserved break. He sighed. Why didn't they have an admiral to do this shit? Oh that's right, the last admiral was a mole for the Seppies and Kale threw him off the airlock after his interrogation. He shook his head. Might as well start looking at Republic records for any suitable candidate.

 ** _~Line Break~_**

Lia-nara was in the middle of drying herself when her door opened and Kale stepped in. The two stared at each other for a long time, Lia-nara's wet hair covering her breasts. Kale just stared with his eyes slightly widened. He shrugged before taking a seat on Lia-nara's bed "I wanted to thank you again, for saving me back there. I owe you." He looked to his side and saw her shirt and pants. He grabbed then and gave it to her before looking the other way.

Lia-nara quickly dressed herself before telling him it was okay to look. He turned to look at her and said "I know I'm a pain in your sexy, toned ass." He winked at her and grinned "But to be honest, you're the only other girl I ever give a damn about." His expression dropped as he remembered the reason he left the Sith.

Lia-nara felt his feelings through the Force and sat next to him "Who was she? The other girl?"

"It was a little girl I stumbled on to in Nar Shaddaa. I was on a mission to kill this rising, hotshot smuggler and take over his identity. When I met the kid, instead of running away like every other little kid I come across, she decided to follow me around like a lost pup and asked me all these silly questions. I was supposed to be done with the mission for two days, but I spent a week bonding with the kid. When I finally killed the smuggler, my master wasn't happy with the outcome. Turns out, in the span of that week. The smuggler had made a name for himself, enough to be recognized by face and name so I couldn't take his identity. He found out about my time spent with the kid and tried using her as an example for my failure. Before he could kill her, I stopped his blade and we fought. When he finally lay writhing on the ground, I prepared to end his life there only for the kid to stop me. She kept saying how killing isn't the way and I shouldn't be like my master. In my moment of hesitance, my master retrieved his blade and stabbed the kid in front of my eyes. So full of rage, I cut off his arms and lower body. I electrocuted him to the point I can see his skeleton glow through his skin. I could smell his flesh burn from the intensity of my power. But then I remembered the kid. I rushed to her side as she clung to the last moments of her life. I've always been taught that the only emotion I needed was hate. Yet with her, I felt happy. Joy. Love... Do you know the last thing she said before she became one with the Force? 'Daddy... Please don't cry.' She called me daddy. In a span of a week, we grew close enough that she would call me father. I don't know how long I stayed there, weeping. But then I heard the miserable bastard laugh and taunt me, saying how I'll never be a Sith and will always be a failure. Instead of killing him, I left him to rot in Nar Shaddaa. Then I became a mercenary until I stumbled upon Qui-gon by chance. The rest is history."

Kale sighed as he recalled memories of the past. Lia-nara had held his hand and felt his anguish through the Force. Grabbing his hand, she gave a comforting squeeze.

"What was her name?"

"Noelle. Little Noelle."

"...that's a nice name."

"...it is."


	5. Life in the Eighteenth Battalion Ch 4

"Uhh... what exactly am I looking at?"

Inside the Med Bay of Divine Oblivion. Kale, Lia-nara, Will, Bugger and Doc were standing around a table that had a spiderlike... thing on top of it.

"I believe it's an unknown alien life form, sir."

"Yeah, I know it's an alien, Bug, but what I'm asking is what's so special about it? It looks dead." Kale their then turned to Doc "Come on, Doc. Tell us why you called us hear, already?"

Doc cleared his throat before pulling out a scalpel and cutting the side of the thing. The blade penetrated the skin and the thing oozed green blood. The group watched in fascination, and mild disgust, as the blood melted the blade.

Kale looked up and asked "What the hell was that, Doc?"

"Unclear, sir. What we do know is that Exploration Team found it in an egg. They brought it back here to see what's in it. The first thing the little fucker did when it hatched was to attach on one of my aids face. The tail wrapped around his neck and these finger-like appendages tried to wrap around his head. Lucky for him, we managed to pry it off before it could do anything else. I'd rather not find out what will happen if the thing did attach itself to Stretch's face."

Will brought a hand to his chin as he thought of something "You said you found it in an egg, yeah?"

Doc nodded "Yes, sir. The egg's over there." He pointed to the giant egg on the corner of the room. The egg was sealed in a container while two Science Officers were observing it.

"If it came from an egg, then what the bloody hell laid it?"

"Yeah." Bugger agreed "Imagine how big the mother is. Look at the size of that thing."

Lia-nara shook her head "Whatever it is, we have to treat this situation with caution. Did any of the Exploration Team say where exactly they found it?"

"Said they found it in a temple of sorts. Hang on." Doc left and pulled out a Holopad and set it on the table. He activated it and it showed the layout of the temple. He pointed to one section of the temple "They found it here. They said they stepped on a pressure plate and the egg popped out from the center of the room. The room itself is odd, ma'am. There were six beds surrounding the egg. All had skeletons that had their ribs destroyed. I studied the bones and deduced that it seemed whatever killed them, bursted out from their chests. The Exploration Team secured the egg and brought it back here. Reports told us that the temple was riddled with booby traps. They couldn't risk traversing further without damaging the egg."

Kale grunted as he crossed his arms "So what's the plan, Lia? Do we go further or do we just blow it up? I'm leaning towards the second option"

Lia-nara thought for a moment before sighing "Alright, we'll destroy the temple. There are many things we could've discovered there but... The Force is telling me otherwise. Will!"

The Clone Commander stood straight "General?"

"Prep the Oblivion for Orbital Strike. Tell all ground teams near the temple to pack up and return to Oblivion. Actually, leave one team on the ground to make a sweep after the bombardment is done. Just make sure their out of blast radius."

"Understood, ma'am."

Will left the Med Bay, followed by Bugger. Doc cleared his throat and grabbed the remaining occupants attention "If you would excuse me, sir and ma'am. I must attend to Stretch and see if there's anything wrong with him."

"Dismissed."

Doc nodded and walked over to the bedridden Clone.

Kale gestured to the door "Shall we?"

Lia-nara nodded and the two made their way to the bridge.

 ** _~Line Break~_**

"Ground Team to Oblivion. Ground Team to Oblivion. We're clear from the blast zone. Light 'em up!"

"Acknowledged. Here comes the fireworks, boys!"

The temple didn't stand a chance as Divine Oblivion fired her main cannons from orbit. The ground team watched as the temple was decimated.

"Think anything even survived that?"

"Hard to say. Temple's probably deeper than we think. I don't know. We'll find out later."

"Yeah."

As soon as the bombardment stopped, the ground team moved in. There wasn't really much left of the temple. But still, orders are orders. They still have to sweep the area up for anything that survived, though the ground team doubt there's anything left to sweep up.

"Fuck. It's hot here."

"Of course it's hot here. The place just got bombarded from orbit by the Oblivion."

"Fuck it. I'm taking this blasted thing off."

The clone sat on a rubble and removed his helmet. Unbeknownst to him, a single egg survived the bombardment. The egg hatched and the Facehugger made it's way to it's unsuspecting victim.

"All's clear on my end. What about you, Flick? Flick?"

The clone turned around and saw his partner with a Facehugger attached to his face. He ran to the downed clone and tried to pry the thing off him. While trying to get the alien off, he contacted Oblivion.

"Ground Team to Oblivion, Ground Team to Oblivion! This is Kick! Flick is down! I repeat, Flick is down! He's got an alien on his face. The same one we brought back to the Med Bay. Need immediate evac now!"

"Affirmative, Ground Team. Sit tight, we got a Laarti heading your way now."

"Acknowledged. Come on, Flick. We'll get you back in Oblivion. Just stay with me, vod."

 ** _~Line Break~_**

"I want a squad of Clones guarding this room both inside and out. I want the entire Med Bay on lockdown, ya hear me? No one goes in or out without my say so, clear?"

"Yes sir!"

Lia-nara shook her head. Was all this really necessary? She looked to Kale and asked "Isn't this a little too much?"

Kale shook his head and pointed at the Med Bay's doors "Whatever that thing is, isn't coming off Flick soon. I'm not taking any chances. Whether it's harmless or not, this place needs to be quarantined. Doc and his personnel are the only ones who can get in or out. Besides..." He looked at the door as it opened and stared at Flick's tied down form on the examination table. The thing still attached to his face "The Force keeps nagging me like a snobby Jedi Master. It tells me something bad and it's all pointing to whatever that thing is." He looked back at Lia-nara "You feel it too, don't you? That raw instinct. To kill. To survive. Flick's fate is sealed. The only thing we can do now is destroy that thing, okay?"

Lia-nara saw the determination in his eyes and sighed "Alright. Let's hope things won't get too messy."

 ** _~Line Break~_**

"Doc, the subject has removed itself from Flick's face."

"Any response from Flick?"

"He's alive but unconscious. We tried getting a response but we got nothing."

"...Alright. Just get him in a Bacta Tank and let him heal. Hopefully, it's nothing."

"But you're not sure about it, are you?"

"...No. The first subject proved hostile and tried to attach to Stretch's head as soon as it got out the egg. I want every personnel in the Med Bay out. I got a bad feeling about this."

"Yes sir."

 **~ _Line Break~_**

Lia-nara's eyes snapped open as the alarms blared throughout the bridge.

'Alert! Alert! Containment breach on the Med Bay! I repeat. Containment breach on the Med Bay!'

Lia-nara jumped out of the bed and ran to the Med Bay. She ran into Kale on the way and the two hurried to the scene. Once they've reached the area, Lia-nara asked Rally the situation.

"What happened, Rally?"

"Something burst out from Flick's chest. Doc stayed behind to watch over Flick and saw the little bugger go through the vents. We sealed off everything inside this sector. Camera's showed, well, this..."

He gave her a holopad and played a video. The screen showed the Med Bay, specifically, Flick's room. The ceiling burst open and a black creature dropped down on all fours. It had an elongated head and a skeletal frame. A long, menacing tail slithered on the floor, it's tip looked sharp enough to pierce Clone armor. Slowly, the creature stood on it's hind legs and showed Lia-nara it's impressive, yet terrifying height. She watched as it slowly turned it's head to look at the camera. The creature made it's way to the device and gave Lia-nara a close-up of the creature's head. She could see it's carapace was a little translucent and was disturbed to see a human-like skull. The creature opened it's mouth and slowly let out a second mouth. With surprising speed, the second jaw extended out and bit the camera, destroying it."

Lia-nara handed the holopad to Kale and turned back to Rally.

"That's not all, ma'am." He continued "The creature then took out the lights before forcing it's way out of the room. It proceeded to do the same to the whole Med Bay. Cutting off lights and cameras. Fucker's smarter than we thought."

"Wait, didn't Kale said to have a squad to guard the inside and outside of that room? Where were they?"

"Doc ordered all personnel to leave the Med Bay. He stayed behind to watch over Flick. He tried to capture the thing before it got away but it was fast. He was the one that set off the alarm."

Kale sighed as he handed the holopad back to Fall "Why the hell did he do that? The whole reason I wanted squads guarding the place was to avoid things like this from happening!"

"He said that thing was bad news and thought that anyone in the Med Bay may get hurt or worse if that thing got loose."

"Great. Now we got an even bigger problem. Sent anyone in there yet?"

"Sent a squad in there to hunt the fucker. We got a live feed set up over there."

The three walked over to the set up and watched the search through the Clones' helmets.

 ** _~Line Break~_**

"Chet, here. Flick's room is clear."

"This is Den, Rooms 2 to 5 are clear."

"Merit, this section's clear."

"Hit, all clear."

"Rig, how are things on you're end?"

"Rig, come in. Respond."

"He's not responding. Where was he searching?"

"Stock Room, sir."

"Alright, regroup to the Stock Room. Move!"

The four Clones reached the Stock Room and entered. They found a DC-15S on the floor next to a pool of blood. The four looked up and saw the opening on the ceiling, blood dripping on the edges. The four cautiously left the room, spooked at what they saw. They heard a hiss but the surrounding darkness is made it harder for them to discern where the sound came from.

"Damn it! Where is it?"

"Anybody see 'em?"

"I got noth-AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The three turned to Merit and saw a bloody tail protruding from his chest. The creature's head emerged from the darkness before opening it's mouth and using it's second jaw to bite through Merit's head. The creature dropped Merit's lifeless body and hissed.

"OPEN FIRE!"

The creature then jumped to the ceiling as it dodged blaster bolts and made it's way to the vents.

"Damn it! Stay together. We can't fight that thing alone."

"Understood sir!"

The trio of Clones followed the banging as it ran around the vents The Clones raised their blasters and fired as they heard the thing stop. The Clones ceased firing and lowered their weapons.

"Did we get him?"

"Don't know."

"It's too fucking dark."

"Hey, you heard that?"

"Heard what?"

The vent opening on the floor behind Chet opened and the Clone was pulled in by the legs.

"Aaahh! Get it off me!"

Den pulled on Chet's hand as he tried in vain to keep the Clone from being pulled further. Hit aimed at the alien but didn't take the shot.

"I can't take the shot! I can't risk hitting Chet!"

"My hands are slipping! Hang on!"

"No, no, no, aaaaggghhh!"

Chet's hand slipped and the rest of him was dragged along the vent. The remaining Clones ran after their brother's screams. They stopped as they reached a dead end. Seeing no way to save Chet, the two ran to the Med Bay's exit.

"We need the whole fucking ship's help to take this monster down!"

"I know. Maybe the General or Kale can handle it."

"Let's focus on getting out of here first!"

"Right."

The two finally reached the exit and tried to open it. They saw the doors were stuck shut. Hit tried to use the door controls only to see it destroyed. He slammed his fist to the door.

"Hey! Get us out of here! Open the door!"

"...stand back!"

The two Clones stepped back and watched as the door was pried open by Kale. Once it was fully opened, Kale looked at them and said "Get down."

Bugger stepped into view. Priming up his Z-6.

"That was an order, boys."

The two ducked and Bugger fired. Behind the Clone was the alien. It hissed and jumped to the ceiling but it was suddenly suspended in midair. Bugger looked to his left and saw Kale with his hand outstretched.

"Alright, time to pull our heads outta our asses. 'Nough shitting around. Bugger, light him up."

"With pleasure."

Bugger aimed at the alien and growled out "This is for the boys you killed, fucker."

Blaster bolts tore through the alien. When Bugger was done, all that was left of the alien was half it's upper body. Kale sneered at the sight and let the alien go.

"Have someone clean up this mess. Find the bodies, give them a proper burial. None of them deserved this."

"Yes sir."

 ** _~Line Break~_**

"Doc... I'm sorry but... Those men died because you ordered those squads in the Med Bay to leave. I don't wanna hear any excuses. If you weren't such a good medic, I would've thrown you out the airlock by now. Lucky for you, Lia convinced me not to. A lot of boys out there are your brothers, those three dead Clones were your brothers. You know what this means don't you?"

Doc solemnly nodded and replied "Yes sir." He took a deep breathe and let it out "I'm responsible for their deaths. I will accept any punishment you see fit, sir."

Kale hummed as he contemplated on what he should do. He rose from his chair and crossed his arms "You'll be suspended indefinitely. You'll be back on duty only during emergencies. Your new quarters will be in the brig. You are not to leave the brig unless you are ordered to. In short, you'll be living in the brig for the rest of the war. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

 ** _~Line Break~_**

"Wasn't that a little too harsh?"

Kale stopped cleaning his blasters and looked up. Lia-nara was leaning on the doorway, her arms crossed and a neutral expression on her face. Kale sighed before replying.

"It's either that or discharge him. I'm not letting medical talent like his go to waste. Besides, think of it as his exile."

Lia-nara sighed and shook her head before leaving.

"Hey, Lia."

She stopped and looked over her shoulder. Kale rose from his bed and made his way to the Jedi. Lia-nara turned around and leaned on the doorway again. He stood over her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for... Ya know... Listening. You're the first one I ever opened up to. I needed to get that outta my chest anyway."

Lia-nara looked up at him and smiled. Kale returned it.

"Anytime, Kale."


	6. Life in the Eighteenth Battalion Ch 5

"So tell me you wouldn't rather be with those guys? They got the easy part."

"Yeah. They just gotta sit and wait for us."

"Quiet that up!"

Bugger and Spotter shut their mouths and looked up at Rally. The three of them were taking cover behind an AT-AP. The three of them were decked with the camouflaged Scout Trooper armor but still wore their standard, albeit camouflaged, Clone Trooper helmet. Spotter looked back on the bridge where the rest of their fighting force was waiting. He then looked on the river where other camouflaged Clones were marching waist deep in the rising water to their positions. Of all the times it had to rain. Well, at least they could hide themselves in the mud. Kriffing river was dirty as hell.

"Okay." Rally started. Grabbing Bugger and Spotter's attention "On the signal. We're taking this hill. We gotta flank the Seppies because if we don't, the rest of the Eighteenth can't move through. So-"

He was cut off when a Z-95 Headhunter flew by. A flare was fired to the sky, signalling for the Clones to begin the assault.

"That's it! Move, move, move!"

The AT-AP started moving forward, the three of them not far behind. When they reached the middle of the field, the area was bombarded by enemy artillery. Behind the hedges, the droids set up two mounted, double barrel repeating blasters. Lining up their sights, the droids repeaters mercilessly tore through most of the charging clones. An artillery round hit the AT-AP in front of them and blew the three of them back. Despite the loss of their walker, the artillery barrage ceased. All that's left were the repeaters that kept the Clones suppressed. Rally groaned and looked around him. He saw his brothers fall from the repeaters. Rising up, he grabbed a wounded Clone and dragged him behind the downed walker.

"Everybody to cover! Use the craters and downed Walkers for cover! Move!"

Rally set the trooper down and peeked from his cover. The repeaters weren't letting up and the General and the Boss were counting on them to flank the clankers. Bugger and Spotter joined him, followed by Shifty and Gearbox. Spotter looked at Rally.

"Sir, the boys won't last long out here. We don't know when the next artillery barrage will hit. We need to find a way to take out those repeaters!"

"I know! I'll think of something."

Rally looked around and, true enough, their attack group's numbers were slowly dwindling. He heard something on the far right and saw a TX-130 mow through the hedgerows on the right and opened a path for them to flank.

"I got an opening. You four on me. Move!"

Rally and his squad ran out of cover and made a beeline towards the path left by the TX-130. The five of them followed the tank as it led them around to flank the repeaters. Shifty looked behind him and saw another TX-130 following behind. Good. They could use another tank. The group entered a farm and saw two buildings. A barn and a house. As soon as the tank in front of them, designated as Five Star Express, entered the farm, blaster bolts rained down on them. FSE's gunner was nailed right in the back of his head as he tried to fire the beam turret at the barn. FSE turned to the barn and fired a set of missiles at the structure. Unfortunately for FSE, this left his rear door open for the droids in the house. One droid inside had it's hands on a rocket launcher and fired at the weak portion of FSE's armor. The rocket destroyed FSE's rear door, along with it's pilot.

"Sir, come in. This is Clankers Buster." Rally's comm crackled "We can't move up or else we'll end up like Five Star Express! We need those clankers taken care of!"

"On it!" Rally replied to the second tank's operator "Shifty, Gearbox. Clear the barn! Spotter, stay with the tank. Bugger, with me. We'll clear the house. Move!"

"Sir!"

Rally and Bugger moved to the house. Rally nodded to Bugger and the Heavy Trooper placed a breaching charge on the door. He pressed thee detonator and the door was blasted open. Rally moved first and cleared the ground floor with his CR-2. Looking at Bugger, he motioned his head towards the stairs.

"Pop 'em!"

Bugger nodded and pulled out an EMP grenade. He threw it atop the stairs and waited. When he heard the droid's body drop, he moved up. He looked at the droid and saw it was a B2 SB. Good. He hated the fucking things. Rally moved up behind him and the two cleared room after room after room. When the last room was cleared, Rally raised his comms.

"This is Hunter 2-3 to Buster. House is clear. Shifty, status?"

"Barn is clear, sir."

"Copy that, Hunter 2-3. Moving now."

Rally and Bugger left the house and regrouped with the tank outside. Rally gathered the group by the Buster after he got off his comms.

"Okay, here's the situation. There's an AT gun up on the road keeping our armor from moving up. So we gotta take it out. We'll split up and flank. Spotter, stay with the tank. Paint targets for them."

"Affirmative."

"Half the squad will go left, through that house and up the riverbed. Other half would move over that wall and continue up the ridge. Got it?"

"Sir!"

"Alright. Shifty, with me. Bugger, go with Gearbox. We'll take the riverbed. Move!"

Rally and Shifty moved through the house and reached the riverbed. The two move through the riverbed and encountered heavy enemy resistance. Halfway to their objective, the two were pinned down by a row of B2s on the bridge above them. Fortunately, Bugger and Gearbox made it to the small bridge. Bugger holstered his Blaster Rifle and equipped his Z-6.

"Over here, scrapheaps!" He taunted.

The B2s stopped firing and turned their attention to the Heavy only to be riddled with blaster bolts. Some B1s attempted to flank Bugger but Gearbox made quick work of them after he got close enough to fire the DP-23. Bugger saw this and nodded his thanks.

"Thanks. Now let's move. We still got that AT gun to take care of."

"Sir."

The two moved forward 'til they regrouped with Bugger. Rally nodded to them and the group made their way to the AT gun. Once they were near the AT nest, Rally had them take cover behind a fallen log and a downed starfighter. Rally peeked over his cover and saw the droids loading up new rounds for gun. He spotted some explosive barrels near the gun and got an idea.

"Alright. They're loading up fresh rounds on the gun. I also saw some explosive barrels near it. We can take out that gun if anybody has any explosives on them. All I need is one detonator."

"I got an imploder, sir." Shifty called out.

"Good. Go atop that small hill there and throw the imploder then meet back here, got it?"

Shifty nodded before leaving. Rally and the rest had their weapons aimed at the nest in case the explosion didn't kill all the droids. Shifty crawled up the hillside Rally pointed out and looked at the droids. Once they were nearly close to each other did Shifty threw the imploder. As he stood to run, he slipped and fell back down the hill and towards the nest. He groaned and looked up just as the B1s pointed their blasters at him. Before they could get a chance to fire, Rally ordered the rest to shoot.

Seeing the opportunity, Shifty seized it and ran to his squad. Halfway there, the imploder detonated and destroyed the AT gun but the blast propelled Shifty over to them, landing face first into the mud. Rally helped him up "You alright, Shifty?"

Shifty shook his head a few times before replying.

"I'll live."

Rally patted him on the back before heading for their next object. Following the dirt path, the group trekked through the mud only to stop when a repeater emplacement nearly cut them down. The Rally, Shifty and Gearbox took cover on a crater while Bugger took cover behind a rock.

"I can't get a shot!"

"I can't either!"

"Damn it!" Rally cursed "We need to do something about that repeater. Anybody got any popper?"

"I do. Keep me covered." Bugger yelled to them.

"Alright. Covering fire!"

Rally, Shifty and Gearbox peeked out of their cover and fired at the emplacement. The repeater concentrated it's fire on the three while Bugger primed an EMP grenade. Seeing that the emplacement was distracted, he threw the grenade and watched it land inside the emplacement. The droids looked at the spherical object that landed by their feet. The two looked at each other.

"Uh oh."

The grenade activated and sent the two droids falling to the ground. Bugger moved in the emplacement to check and gave them the all clear. The group continued further down the path before they heard the sounds of a battle nearby. They moved to the source and Rally narrowly dodged a stray blaster bolt to the face. The group discovered a platoon of Clones charging up a bunker on top of the hill. Rally turned to his group.

"Looks like they could use our help. We'll move to the path on the right." He turned to the rest of the platoon "Advance!"

Rally lead his men out of cover and into the path just as the B1s started to advance downhill. Rally and his squad moved up the path and shot down any droid that tried to stop them. Fortunately, the bulk of the B1s were concentrated on the center. They reached the side entrance of the bunker and Bugger put a breaching charge on the door.

"Breaching!"

The door exploded and took the droids inside by surprise. Bugger entered and opened fire on the droids with the Z-6. Rally and the others moved in and cleared the rest of the bunker. Shifty sat on a crate while Gearbox signalled the platoon the all clear. Bugger leaned back on a wall.

"Good work, boys." Rally commented. He turned to the left as a Clone Sergeant approached him. The Clone saluted him.

"Sir. I just got word that the Separatist are planning to retake this bunker. My men will hold them off here."

"Understood." He turned to his squad "Alright, boys. Break time's over. Let's move."

The group left the bunker and headed down the path behind it. They stopped just before they entered an open field. There was a destroyed house on the far left. Bugger looked at Rally.

"Now what?"

"Hang on. Let me think."

The group were suddenly taking heavy fire from the house. They were also getting bombarded by mortars.

"We gotta get outta here! Cross the field, move!"

"Go, go, go!"

The group ran across the field, narrowly dodging mortars and blaster bolts. Rally dove to a crater on near a hedgerow, followed by Bugger and Gearbox. Shifty ran to them but a mortar round hit the ground behind him, sending him flying. Rally and Bugger moved in and pulled the unconscious trooper to the crater.

"Damn it, Rally. We can't stay here! We need to move now!"

Before he could reply, the hedge behind them was torn down and the Clankers Buster came into view, Spotter was sitting on the side of the tank. He dropped down and joined the rest of his squad.

"Fancy seeing you here, sir."

Bugger laughed while Rally lightly punched Spotter in the arm. The tank fired concussion missiles on the house and the gunner fired the beam turret.

"Sod off, Spot. What took you so long?"

"Would you believe me if I said we were lost?"

"Idiot."

"AAT!"

"Fall back! Fall back!"

"Buster get back! Get back!"

The AAT turned it's turret on the TX-130 and fired a round to the tank's side. Buster tried to move away but the AAT fired another shot that knocked the tank out. It then turned it's turret on the group. Before it could fire, however, an AT-AP moved out of the hedgerows and fired a round that destroyed the enemy tank.

"Ha ha! It's a friendly!"

"Glad to see you could make it."

The gunner on the second turret gave them a thumbs up.

"Follow us. We saw where the mortars are holed up."

"You heard him. Let's move!"

The squad followed the AT-AP and moved around the house. They followed a path and saw the droid's mortar nest. Behind the nest was a garrisoned house with a repeater on one of the windows. Rally looked at the AT-AP, Hurt Locker.

"Fire a round on that house! On the window, top floor!"

"Copy."

The walker fired two rounds at the building, alerting the droids to the Clones presence. One droid pointed at them.

"Open fire!"

"Roger, roger."

A chorus of other 'Roger, rogers' followed and the droids rained blaster bolts on the group. Fortunately for the Clones, they had the walker on their side. Hurt Locker fired round after round at the droids, decimating them. Rally and his squad took cover behind some crates and waited it out. When it was over, the squad moved in and cleared out the house. Once they cleared the house, Bugger moved to the window and saw some trenches and the back of a artillery bunker.

"Rally, look."

Rally joined him and Bugger pointed at the bunker.

"I guess we found the ones making the barrage. Can we clear it?"

"Maybe."

He looked elsewhere and saw an AAT guarding the back entrance. Luckily, the side entrance was lightly guarded by B1s. Easy enough to access if the walker can keep that AAT's attention.

~Line Break~

"Stay low and on me. Hurt Locker, now."

"Affirmative."

The group waited as Hurt Locker came into view of the droids and fires two rounds on the AAT. The rest of the droids were alerted and concentrated their defence on the south. That left the southeast entrance nearly unguarded and the Clones moved in.

"Bug, breaching charge."

"On it."

Bugger placed the charge on the door and stood back. He equipped his Z-6 and aimed at the entrance.

"Stand back. Bug, take point."

"Got it."

The door exploded and the Heavy Trooper fired the Rotary Blaster. He slowly advanced and tore through the droids on the ground floor. As he fired on the droids, a B2 walked down the stairs behind him and fired a rocket from it's wrist.

"Bug, look out!"

Rally pushed the Heavy Trooper away while Gearbox and Shifty fired at the B2. Rally looked at Bugger and patted him on the back.

"You good?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He turned to the other Clones "Shifty, Gearbox. Take point. Clear the room upstairs with detonators."

"Sir."

"Rally, come in."

"What is it, Spot?"

Back in the house, the Specialist was on the roof and was looking through the scope of his RSR. He fired a shot that took out one of the droids manning the AT gun.

"I'm taking out the gun crew on the top of the bunker. Just clear out the second floor and you're good. By the way, the general and the boss' forces are moving in from the north. They're making an assault on the bunker. Might as well roll out the welcoming mat, yeah?"

In the bunker, Rally chuckled.

"Yeah. That'll be good." He turned to Bugger and nodded to the stairs "Let's go. Topside."

The two of them walked up the stairs and enters the second floor. They saw the rooms were full of scattered droid parts and destroyed equipment. The boys went all-out with the detonators it seems. The two then climbed the stairs that led to the top and saw droids with holes in their heads. Spotter did a fine job to these ones. He looked at the AT gun and saw Shifty sitting on the cannon. Gearbox was sitting on a crate with his helmet off. Bugger moved to the gun and leaned on it's side. Rally then called the general.

"General Chaise, AT bunker is secured. I repeat. AT bunker is secured."

"Solid copy, Rally. Great work. Oh, Kale says hi."

Rally chuckled and looked to the road. The rest of the battalion where moving near the outskirts of the city. AT-TEs, RTTs, AT-OPs, TX-130s and AT-RTs. He saw some Barc Speeders too. The Eighteenth were setting up shop here. The full assault on the city would either be tomorrow or the day after. But right now, all his squad needs was a little rest before they can jump back into the fight.

"Ain't that a sweet sight?" Bugger commented "Wanna give 'em a hand?"

Rally shook his head "Negative. We've done our part, let 'em do theirs. Let's just sit back and enjoy the view. Maybe get a decent caf when they set up a base, yeah?"

"Pft. Like hell. Probably have us do all the work." Spotter told them over the comms.

"Too right, mate. Too right."


	7. Life in the Eighteenth Battalion Ch 6

"Alright, boys. Listen up. The General gave the go to take the city. The troops are already mobilizing so gear up and get in the OT, we're heading out."

"Sir."

"Finally." Bugger muttered.

Rally watched his squad gather their equipment. Bugger resupplied his grenades and grabbed a Combat Shield just in case. Spotter grabbed an NT-242 instead of the RSR. A little present from the Boss. Though he said he 'borrowed' it from a former acquaintance of his. Shifty grabbed a CR-2 from a crate and a Vanguard Shotgun. Rally walked the AT-OT's ramp and called for the Clones to get in.

"Alright, inside the walker. Double time! The rest of the boys are already moving! We don't wanna be late now, do we?"

The Clones marched to the walker and took their seats. The Open Transport raised it's ramp and fell in line with the convoy of walkers. Halfway to the city, Bugger saw TX-130s and troopers moving to an area to fight off a Separatist advance.

"The Seppies are this far out!? I thought we had this area."

"Been like this for days, Bug. You and Spot spend too much time at the shooting range, you two barely know shit on what's happening outside." Shifty told them.

"Ey, at least we're a better shot than you. Right, Bug?"

"Anyone's a better shot than Shifty that's for sure."

"Oi! Cut the chatter, ya three! We're he-"

Rally was cutoff when the convoy was bombarded. By what? They didn't know. The convoy got scattered just outside the city. Some of the walkers quickly set down and dropped their troops while others weren't so lucky. One transport got hit right in the back where the troops were strapped to their seats. Another got it's 'head' blown off and the walker fell sideways. The walker they were riding lowered it's ramp for the troops.

"Go, go, go! Move out! Get outta this thing. Move!" Rally yelled as the clones unstrapped themselves from the seats and disembarked. Rally was the last one off just as the walker was hit in the back. The blast sent Rally flying into the ground. Bugger and Spotter dragged his body behind a wall and leaned his back their. Most of the clones took cover with them. Shifty got off the ground and went over to Rally. The Clone Captain was slowly starting to come to.

"Rally. Rally. You alright?" Bugger asked as he gently shook his shoulder.

Rally lolled his head before shakily standing up. Bugger and Spotter helped him up while Shifty handed him a DC-15 Blaster Rifle.

"I'm a bit dizzy but I'll be fine." He shook the dizziness away then activated his comm "General Lia-nara, come in! This is Rally. The convoy just got hit. I repeat. The convoy just got hit. We lost a number of the walkers. What is going on, ma'am?"

"Whatever's left of the Separatist Army here has turned the place into a fortified city. The entire town center's a concentrated defensive ring. Repeaters, AT weapons, AA guns and garrisoned droids have been sighted, along with enemy armor scattered around the city. Kale has taken a group of AT-TEs in a hunt for those enemy tanks and whatever the bloody hell is raining down rockets on our heads. If he takes them out, I'll be moving with the rest of our armor and infantry to encircle the town center. Meanwhile, Will and his Rangers will handle the AA guns. We'll have air dominance back and have the fleet drop in some reinforcements. Then the city, and by extension the planet, is ours."

"What would you have us do, General?"

"Get in the city and link up with me. I'm setting up shop and a rally point near the south end of the city. You better hurry, they'll be raining rockets on us again anytime soon."

"Understood, ma'am." Rally then looked at the rest of the clones "Here's the situation. The General is setting up a rally point by the south end of the city. We'll have to leg it there and fast. The Boss took some walkers and is searching for the bastards raining down these bombs on our heads and hunting for enemy armor around the city. The Rangers are taking out the AA guns as we speak. When the boss is done with his job, we'll surround the town center. That's their HQ. With no armor support and the skies back in our hands, this place is ours. Understand?"

"Sir!"

"Good. Over the top. We'll link up with the General. Run like hell. Remember, she's in the south side of the city. Move!"

The clones vaulted over the wall and made a mad dash south. Fortunately for them, the convoy was stopped at the east part of the city so it was at least close to Lia-nara. Rally led them to the rally point. They were delayed a blockade made by the droids. They started firing but they didn't have much time. The bombardment began and it was right on top of them. This left them with no choice but to find another route.

"Go, go! Keep going! Keep going!"

"Tank!"

On the end of the street came an AAT. It stopped and turned it's turret towards them.

"Scatter!"

Before it could fire, one of the bombs hit the tank and destroyed it. This gave the clones a chance and continued to the rally point. Nothing was safe from the bombardment. Not clones or droids or even the buildings. Sadly, the clones reached a dead end. A building fell down and blocked the road south.

"Damn it! What do we do!?"

"Just scatter!" Rally ordered "They still got us zeroed!"

"Captain! Droids coming in behind us!"

"Get to cover. Move!"

Whatever's left of the Clones he came with took cover behind pillars, buildings, wrecked vehicles, anything.

"Here they come. Open fire!"

The Clones fired their blasters at the group of droids. Bugger activated his Combat Shield and fired the Z-6.

"Come on, ya rusted fucker! You want some!? Come one!"

"Bug, get back to cover! You're gonna get killed out there!" Spotter yelled over his cover. He couldn't do much when the droids are advancing too close to their position. Shifty threw a thermal detonator at the droids. Along with Bugger's Z-6 and the rest of the Clones, they were slowly thinning out the droids. Add to the fact that some of the droids were getting caught in the bombardment was a plus.

Rally spotted an alleyway on his right. It looked like it wasn't a dead end and asked a trooper to check it out. He turned back to the battle and fired a shot that hot the droid in the head. He looked behind the droids and saw the shadow of an AAT.

"Damn it! Another tank." He then remembered Spotter had an NT. Spotting the Specialist, he yelled "Spotter, AAT on the far side. Use the NT's Disruptor Shots to take it out!"

"On it!"

Using the Disruptor Shots, Spotter took cover on a crater and aimed at the AAT. The tank was at least a few ways off from them so he can actually take it down before it could get close. Firing three successful shots was enough for the tank to prematurely fire it's cannon. This gave him enough time to do it again. Having received enough abuse from the Specialist, the AAT aimed it's turret on Spotter's position.

"Spotter, relocate! Get outta there!"

Spotter jumped to his feet but the tank fired it's cannon and hit the ground behind the Specialist. Spotter flew off and smashed through a glass window. Shifty ran to the building Spotter flew through and checked on him.

"Spot. Spot, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Spotter groaned and tried to sit up. He felt an intense amount of pain in his leg every time he tried to move "No good. My leg's broken." He grabbed the NT-242 and had Shifty help him up. The two got out of the building and made their way to the Captain. Shifty laid him beside the wall. Rally brought a hand on the Specialist's shoulder.

"You'll be alright. We'll get you to the General and hopefully have her heal you with her mumbo-jumbo whatever, alright. Just hold on, vod."

The Specialist nodded. Rally looked up when he saw the trooper he sent earlier to check the alley running back "What took you so long?"

"I found the General, sir. These back alleys are a shortcut to her position. Follow me."

Rally nodded and turned to the rest of the Clones "We got a route to the General. Let's move!" He turned back to the trooper "Take point. Move!"

"Understood, sir."

The Clones retreated and made their way to the alley. A rocket hit the building beside them and dropped debris on top of them. Two of the Clones got crushed but the debris blocked any attempts for the droids to catch up. Rally looked at the debris and shook his head. At least if you're shot, they still got a body to bring back.

"Keep going."

They silently obeyed and traversed the alleyways. When they reached the end, they were greeted by two Clones who pointed their blasters at them. He held up his hands and walked over to them.

"Stand down, boys. It's just us."

The two quickly stood straight and saluted him.

"Sir. The General's back there. She sent an AT-RT to scout out the area. We still have no word from the Boss and the Commander."

"Is there anywhere we can place the wounded?"

"We'll handle it, sir. The General is expecting you."

Rally nodded and had the troopers lead his group to a building. He passed by Clones. All tired and weary but still kicking.

'Looks like we weren't the only ones that got hit.' He thought to himself before finding the General. Lia-nara was on a holotable showing the city. She ordered two Specialists to garrison a tall building and provide overwatch. He walked to her saluted.

"General. Rally reporting for duty, ma'am!"

"At ease, Rally." She looked at the wounded behind him and asked "How many of your men are left."

"Not enough but we'll still fight, General."

"Have the men treated first before you muster your squad. Resupply your arsenal as well. We have an AT-TE walker arriving soon. Still no word from Kale and Will." She sighed.

"Everything alright, ma'am?"

"No, Captain. Nothing's alright. I didn't anticipate that the Seppies would have this kind of arsenal in their hands. If I had known, we could've saved a lot of lives." Shaking her head, she left the holotable and looked at the ruined city "Look at this place, Rally. Imagine how many people used to live here. Peacefully. Neutrally. The city was evacuated, or so they say, but I have my doubts everyone got out in time. The fact that we saw piled bodies on an alley means that whoever the Separatist commander in this operation is a brutal one. I took a close look on the bodies and found that all of them were killed in an execution style. A shot to the head or straight at the heart. I can hear them, you know. Their cries in the Force and it's taking all I have to not follow Kale's example and start destroying everything on sight."

Rally watched her and looked at the city as well. He moved to her side and said "This is war, General. Innocents always get caught in the crossfire. Whether the shot was fired by our hands or theirs. It's the ugly truth but the truth nonetheless. Besides, I'm just a Clone. I was made to follow orders. Never question them. Born for the sole purpose to fight this war and win. Not a good life if you ask me but we just have to deal with it. Although some of us might have different opinions on that matter."

Lia-nara shook her head and crossed her arms. This wasn't right. All of this. The Jedi were peacekeepers. That was what they taught her for years. But here she is, leading a battalion of Clones to battle. Why were the Jedi fighting when they should be the ones keeping things from escalating into into war in the first place? She would look to the Force for the answer but it has been clouded as of late.

"General."

She was cut from her musings by Rally. She looked to the Captain and asked "What is it?"

"The walker has arrived, along with other troops scattered from the west flank. I believe this is all we can get. Overwatch just reported that there are Separatist forces mobilizing and are headed to our position."

Lia-nara nodded and approached the walker. She looked to the driver. He gave her a thumbs up and the Jedi returned the gesture. She looked around and observed the troops around her. It's not much but if they regroup with Kale's walkers and Will's Rangers, they'll have enough manpower to surround the town center.

"Alright, lads. Listen up. Kale is circling the city and taking out enemy armor. The Rangers are commandeering those AA gums as we speak. Right now, the Seppies have their eyes on us. They're sending in their forces here to take us out. I say we give 'em a good fight, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"That's the spirit. Now, I want those buildings garrisoned with repeaters. Anyone with AT weapons, set up ambush points in case they have armor. I want that walker on the back and provide support. We'll near heavy firepower if we're gonna hold those stiff metal bastards back. Everyone good to go?"

The Clones saluted together.

"Ma'am!"

"Great. Now get started. Move!"

~Line Break~

"Blow that scrapheap away!"

Kale ordered as the four walkers chased after the AAT. Suddenly, the gunner of his walker's Mass-driver Cannon was hit in the head by a blaster bolt.

"Sniper!"

"Where?"

"Building in the right."

"I got it!"

Kale took the body of the seat and gently laid it down. He hopped on the seat and aimed the cannon on the building. The cannon's round hit the target and destroyed a large chunk of the building.

"Sniper is down. Someone paint me targets!"

"Got it, Boss!"

Gus used his jetpack to get fly up the walker's back. He kneeled beside the cannon and pulled out his macrobinoculars.

"Mounted Repeater. Top floor. Three story house from the right!"

Kale turned the cannon to the designated target and fired. Gus zoomed in and saw that there were still droids on the building.

"Get another round on that target!"

The cannon fired again, and this time, brought the whole building down.

"Sir, on the left. AATs. Two of them!"

"I see them! I got your back, Boss!"

Another AT-TE walker, Firefly, aimed it's cannon and fired a round at the first tank. Kale aimed his cannon on the second one and fired. The AATs retaliated and concentrated fire on Kale's walker, Grand Slam.

"Firefly, we're taking heavy fire! Take 'em out!" Grand Slam's AT-TE Commander, Russo, yelled over the comms.

"Hang on!"

"Boss! It's lining up the shot!" Gus warned.

Kale cursed and grabbed Gus before the AAT fired it's main gun at the AT-TE's cannon. The cannon was destroyed but the rest of the walker was still good. Kale and Gus managed to jump off before they were caught in the blast. The two smashed through a glass window of a building.

Kale groaned and shook the dizziness away before rising to his feet. He helped Gus up his feet as the Jet Trooper shakily stood up.

"You alright, Gus?"

"I'm fine, Boss. Nothing I can't handle."

Kale nodded and the two made their way out of the building. They saw Grand Slam was still standing but it's Mass-driver Cannon was destroyed. Firefly, Have a Nice Day and Kickstart continued the hunt for enemy armor while Grand Slam stayed behind and waited for them.

"Boss, this is Russo. Grand Slam can't do much so the rest of the walkers will go on without us. What are we gonna do, Boss?"

Kale crossed his arms and looked to the sky. He then saw the smoke trail the rockets leave behind.

"We find the war machines that are tearing our boys apart out there. Are the men still at the back?"

"Armed and ready, Boss. Where to?"

"That smoke trail. Find those weapons and turn them against the Seppies. Give them a taste of their own medicine. Whattaya say?"

"We're with you, Boss."

Kale smirked. They can do this. This planet would be theirs soon enough. He and Gus then made their way to the top of Grand Slam. Once ready, the walker moved to find the war machine. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to deal with enemy armor.

~Line Break~

"Hold them off, boys! For the Republic!"

"For the Republic!"

Lia-nara cut a droid in half and shot another in the head with her DL-44. She wouldn't admit it but she was starting to like using the Heavy Blaster. She can see why Kale uses them most of the time. She was thrown off her thoughts when she sensed a blaster bolt heading for her head. She deflected it back to the sniper and watched as it's body fell from the window.

"Come on, men. We-"

She sensed another barrage and took cover inside a building.

"Barrage incoming! Take cover!"

The Clones ran for whatever cover they could find and kept their heads low. The droids advanced, thinking that the Republic forces were retreating. As they drew closer, a B1 stopped and looked up.

"What the-"

It was cut off as a missile destroyed it and anything else near it. Missiles rained down on the Separatist attack force and destroyed nearly all of them.

"Retreat!"

"Roger, roger."

The last of the attacking force retreated to the town center. Rally saw them leaving and ordered the rest to open fire.

"Open fire!"

"Chase them down! We take the fight to the town center, move!" Lia-nara ordered before running out of the building and chased after the retreating droids.

"You heard her, forward!"

Lia-nara and the Clones ran after the droids, firing their blasters as the droids were routed. The droids were suddenly blown away by two rockets. From the corner of the street, Will and his Rangers came out and tore down the remaining droids with CR-2s.

When the last of the droids fell down, Will walked over to Lia-nara and saluted "General. The AA guns are under our control now."

"At ease, Will. And good job."

"Thank you, ma'am. Also, I've received word that Kale took one of the walkers and went to find the Seppie rocket launchers. He ordered the rest of the walkers to hunt down the remaining enemy armor. Orders, ma'am?"

Lia-nara pulled out a holoprojector that showed the map of the city.

"We have to act now. We'll take them out while they're busy recovering."

"Understood, General."

Lia-nara's comm came to life and Kale's voice sounded through.

"Lia, come in."

"What is it, Kale?"

"I got hold of one of 'em rocket launchers. I haven't seen anything like this before. It could be experimental. Anyway, I figured we could use this on the town center. You know, wear 'em out. What do you think?"

Lia-nara hummed in thought. It was a sound plan. Use the rocket launchers to lay down a barrage on the enemy position and the rest would move in once the smoke clears. The Separatists would be caught off-guard and the city would be theirs.

"Alright, do it. But contact the rest of the walkers to surround the town center. I want one walker on the north, east and west entrance of the area. Begin the barrage on my command."

"You got it. Kale, out."

Lia-nara then faced the Ranger Commander "Will. Your Rangers are with us now. We'll move in the south entrance. You boys will be at the front."

"Understood, ma'am." He turned to his Rangers "Alright, boys. You heard her. Check your weapons and ammo before you get too excited. War Hounds, what do Rangers do?"

"Lead the Way!"

"I can't hear you!"

"Rangers Lead the Way!"

Turning away from his men, Will faced Lia-nara and nodded "General. We are good to go on your command."

"Good." She then radioed Kale "Kale, bring the rain."

"With pleasure."

~Line Break~

"With pleasure."

Kale smirked as two Clones loaded the rocket launcher with missiles. The launcher looked like a larger version of a Z-6's barrel. The barrel's length was 1.3 meters and had a set of repulsorlifts beneath it. Kale looked across from him to see another rocket launcher being loaded. The Clones manning it gave him a thumbs up. He nodded back and looked at the Clone beside him.

"Alright, Gus. Do it."

Without a word, the Jet Trooper set the coordinates and fired the launcher. The noise it made as the machine fired a missile sounded like a wail. A loud, make-your-ears-bleed wail.

"Bombs away!"

Kale watched the rockets fly high in the air before descending into the town center. He wondered if anything would be left for the rest to shoot.

"Rounds Complete!"

Kale then radioed Lia-nara "Lia, we're done. Now it's your turn. Good Luck."

~Line Break~

"Good Luck."

Lia-nara turned off her comms and nodded to Will. The Clone Commander nodded back and turned to his Rangers "Let's Lead the Way, boys!"

"Sir!"

The Rangers ran towards the town center. Their CR-2s and DC-15LEs were primed and ready. The smoke cleared and the Rangers fired their blasters at whatever droid they could see. Behind them was Lia-nara. The Jedi jumped over them and cut a B1 in half. She used the Force on a squad of droids to lift them in the air and the Rangers blasted them apart.

Bugger roared as he fired his Z-6 at the B1s. This was getting too easy for him.

"Look out!"

Before he could react, Bugger was blown off the ground and was sent flying. He groaned as he slowly stood up. He picked up his DC-15LE and saw the AAT. He dove behind cover as it's turret faced him once more.

"Where the hell is our armor!?"

"Look!"

Bugger peeked from his cover to loom at where the Clone pointed at. On the north entrance came an AT-TE walker and twenty Troopers. Two more came from the east and west. Their Mass-driver cannons making short work of the AATs. This gave the infantry a morale boost.

"This is it men!" Lia-nara yelled to the Clones as she raised her lightsaber high in the air "Let's finish this!"

"Yeah!"

The last of the droids retreated to town hall. The Tactical Droid leading them shut the doors of the hall, leaving a lot of B1s and SBDs outside for the Republic forces to destroy.

"Yahahaha! Get scrapped, ya fucks!"

Bugger was having the time of his life. Rally shook his head and looked down on his feet. The whole area was littered with dead droids. Kicking one's head away, he walked to the General. Lia-nara was holding out a holoprojector with Kale on it.

"I've contacted the fleet, Lia. They pushed the Seppies out of orbit and are sending Laartis ground side. I'd say this planet is in Republic hands now."

Lia-nara smiled in satisfaction but shook her head "Not yet, Kale. We still got the town hall to clear out. The last of the droids are holed up in there. I'll have Will and his Rangers clear it out."

"Sounds good. Oh, there's the Laarti. I'll pick you up in a little bit. See ya."

The transmission cut off and Lia-nara stored the holoprojector. She turned to Rally who saluted.

"At ease, Rally. Is something the matter?"

"No, ma'am." He answered with a shake of his head "Just wanted to know what's our next objective."

"Nothing, really. Just sit back and wait for extraction. The Rangers will take care of the remaining droids."

"Yes, ma'am."

Lia-nara watched him leave before turning to face the town hall. Will and the Rangers were setting up detpacks on the large doors. The Rangers set up the last one before moving behind cover.

"Fire in the hole!"

"Get clear!"

The charges exploded and the Rangers rushed in.

~Line Break~

Will charged in and stomped his boot on a downed SBD's back. He aimed his weapon down and fired at the droid's back until his CR-2 overheated. The rest of the Rangers moved in and took out the droids on the entrance. Will got off the SBD and moved to the balcony. The droids were retreating towards the auditorium. As far as he knew, there were no exits that the droids can go through without being spotted by the rest of the forces outside. He smirked behind his helmet.

'The bloody clankers just cornered themselves. This should be easy.' He thought before rallying his Rangers.

"Okay, listen up. The droids just clocked themselves inside the auditorium. As far as I know, there are no exits there they can use. Fire Exits in there would lead them outside and in the sights of our boys. They got no choice but to hole up in there. We can rush them now and end this quickly. The Laartis are coming and I wanna get back to my bunk to get some damn rest. What do you say? Let's rush 'em?"

The Rangers looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Let's do it, sir."

"Good. Let's make this quick shall we?"

The Rangers moved down stairs and headed towards the auditorium. Will held up his hand as they reached a corridor. There were doors on both sides. It made a good ambush point.

"Loz, Darb. First door. Breaching charge, move!"

"Sir."

The two Rangers moved to the door and placed the breaching charge on the door.

"How many you think are in there?" Loz asked.

Darb answered with a shrug "I don't know. Six, maybe?"

"Eh, we can take 'em. Do it."

"Breaching!"

The door exploded and the two Rangers rolled two detonators inside. The droids inside looked down just as the detonator beeped and exploded. Loz and Darb fistbumped and moved inside the room as the smoke began to clear.

"Room clear!"

"On to the next one! Lars, Gordy. Your turn." Will ordered before moving to the third room "I'll take the last one. Marc. Cover the rear."

"Sir!"

Will moved to the third door and reached for a breaching charge. Suddenly, the door opened and a SBD stood in front of him. Acting quickly, Will pulled the Force Pike holstered on his back and swung at the droid's knee joint. The hit managed to bring the droid into a kneeling position before Will aimed his DC-17 and fired a shot at the droid's head. He heard the explosion on the second room followed by an 'All clear'.

Turning to the auditorium's entrance, he rallied his squad.

"Rangers, on me. Get fired up, boys. It's gonna be a shit-show once we open these doors."

"We're with you, sir!" Darb stated as he cooled down his CR-2 and equipped his rocket launcher. Loz did the same and the two gave Will a thumbs up. Lars, Gordy and Marc readied their blasters and nodded. Will smiled behind his helmet. Fox Company Rangers always delivered. Especially his squad. The War Hounds.

"Let's clean house, boys."

Will opened the double doors and he, Lars, Gordy and Marc charged in. Loz and Darb stayed back as the four dodged blaster fire and dove for cover behind the rows of seats. Will took a risk and peeked out of his cover. The Tactical Droid was hiding behind the podium and had two SBDs on his left and right. Three Heavy-class B1s were keeping the four of them suppressed and the rest of the droids were closing in on them.

"Loz, Darb. Take out those Heavys!" He yelled before taking potshots at the droids.

"Sir!"

Loz and Darb entered the room before taking cover behind an overturned table. Loz tried to fire but was nicked on the shoulder.

"Agh. Sir, get their attention off us!"

"We're on it." Will replied "Suppressing Fire!"

As one, Will, Lars, Gordy and Marc rose from their cover and let loose on the droids. The Heavy B1s turned their attention on the four. Unfortunately for the droids, the B1s advancing towards the Clones were caught in the crossfire and were decimated. Now free from the Heavy's attention, Loz and Darb stood up and fired their rocket launchers. Loz hit the Heavys while Darb managed to take out the Tactical Droids and SBDs.

"Ceasefire! Ceasefire!"

The Rangers stopped firing and regrouped. Will cautiously walked towards the stage, ordering the squad to shoot the downed droids in the head to double-check. Walking up the stage, he kicked the Tactical Droid before shooting it in the head. Seeing that everything was clear, he contacted the General.

"General. Town Hall secured. The droids have been neutralized."

"Good work, Commander. I expected nothing less from the best." Lia-nara complimented.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"You boys deserve some rest. Get back outside and regroup. Our ride's here."

"Yes, ma'am."

~Line Break~

Lia-nara ended the call just as a LAAT landed behind her. She turned around and saw Kale, along with Gus, inside the gunship.

"Need a ride, pretty lady?" Kale teased.

Lia-nara smirked and walked over to the transport. Kale held out his hand and the Jedi took it.

"Just this once." She replied. The smirk never leaving her face.

Kale smiled back and helped the Jedi up the gunship "This was one hell of a week, huh?"

Lia-nara sighed and sat crosslegged on the transport's floor. She wiped the sweat off her brow and replied "You're not wrong. I need a long shower when we get back. I'm sweating like there's no tomorrow."

"Heh. You ain't kidding."

Kale felt his gaze trail after the sweat that ran down Lia-nara's neck to her shirt. As if the shirt wasn't tight enough, now it clung to her like a second skin. Lia-nara then took off her robes, if you can call it that, and gave Kale something to dream about tonight. It was no secret that Lia-nara was well-endowed, he appreciated the view all the time from afar, but one thing he just noticed was the two protrusions on her breasts. With the way the shirt clung to her, it was more pronounced now.

'Oh, looks like someone didn't wear a bra today.' He thought as he continued to stare.

Lia-nara felt someone staring at her and didn't even need to look to know who it is. She knows that the wet shirt clung to her skin and gave Kale a view of her erect nips. Crossing her arms over her breasts, she gave the mercenary a pointed look.

"You do know it's rude to openly stare at a woman's woman's bosom."

Kale chuckled and gave her a wink.

"Could you blame me?"

Gus shook his head and played with the Vibroknife in his hands. Is he gonna have to deal with this on the way back? This sucks.

And so the planet of Lothal was free but the scars that the Republic and CIS left would leave the people of Lothal in an economic struggle for the years to come.


	8. Life in the Eighteenth Battalion Ch 7

Jedi General Lia-nara Chaise secured her DL-44 on her hip holster. She tied her hair back and secured the pouch tied to her and left arm. She wore a black shirt with only one sleeve that ended up just above her elbow. Over her shirt was a white robe with the hoodie down. (A/N: Picture Morrigan's Robe from Dragon Age: Origins but white instead of dark red.) She wore a Phase-I pauldron on her right shoulder with the symbol of the Old Jedi Order painted on it and Phase-I gauntlets with black decals. Black tights and a white kama that reached down to her shins. She turned to the crouched Marshal Commander.

"Ready, Will?"

Beside her was a Clone wearing ARC Trooper armor with black decals. Rather than the standard ARC Trooper leg armor, he wore the legwear of the Galactic Marines instead. The pants were black but the knee pads and boots were white. He had a black and white striped kama over his pants with a holster holding a DC-17m sidearm blaster. It was gift from a brother in the Commandos. Strapped to his back was a Force Pike and sheathed on his bandolier was a Vibroknife. He holstered a DC-17 hand blaster on his right boot and grabbed the CR-2 on the ground. He stood up from his kneeling position and nodded to the General.

"Locked and Loaded, ma'am."

"Good." Lia-nara then radioed the pilot "Pilot, take us out. Get us to that Venator!"

"Yes, General!"

The LAAT hovered up before leaving the Revengeance hangar. Inside, Lia-nara turned to Will.

"We'll enter through the breach and rendezvous with Skywalker and Secura. Once we link up, we head to the hangar for extraction. Understood?"

"Yes, General. But why just the two of us? Why not a squad?" Will asked.

"We can't risk any more of our men. It's bad enough that we just got out of Lothal barely a week to regroup and rearm. Now we have to-"

The gunship lurched and spun out of control as it's rear was hit by one of the frigates turbolasers. Will was nearly thrown off the transport but managed to hold on for dear life on the gunship's door. Lia-nara lunged and grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up.

"We're hit! We're hit! I've lost controls. I'm trying to keep her stable!" The pilot's frantic voice sounded through their comms "Come on, you big bastard!"

Lia-nara pulled Will up inside just as the gunship straightened itself and made a controlled crash on the Venator's breach.

"Brace!"

The gunship crashed through the hole and threw the two occupants forward. They slammed towards the end of the gunship, luckily, unharmed. Lia-nara groaned before climbing out the downed gunship and landed on shaky legs. Will followed after but instead of landing on his feet, his legs gave out and the Clone fell to his knees. The Jedi saw this and crouched beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Will?"

The Clone waved her off and grabbed his CR-2. He shakily stood up before shaking his head when he looked at the blaster. Damn thing got busted. He dropped the broken weapon and looked at the Jedi.

"I'm alright, General. I can still fight."

"Good." She patted him before sensing something from around the corner. She took out her lightsaber and activated it "Because we are about to have some unwanted guests at the moment."

Looking forward, Will saw the shadows on the corner and took out the DC-17m. Judging by the shapes and light clanking, it would be a squad of B1 Battle Droids. Lia-nara gave him a hand signal and the two charged. Once the Battle Droids turned the corner, they were met with the sight of a charging Clone. Then a Jedi leapt over him, lightsaber in hand, and attacked the units on the rear.

Lia-nara descended on the droids and cut the one on her path in half. She cartwheeled to avoid getting hit by a droid and threw her lightsaber at it. The weapon beheaded the droid before Lia-nara used the Force to make the weapon fly back into her hand. As soon as the weapon landed in her hand, she swiped upward and cut a droid's blaster in two before Force Pushing it back. She quickly turned around and deflected the shots fired at her.

Meanwhile, Will used hand-to-hand combat mixed with a blaster to destroy the droids. He twisted his arm around a droid's arm and swung it around, dodging blaster bolts, before throwing it at the other droids. He then kicked a droid's knee joint and forced it to kneel before grabbing it's head and yanking it off it's body. He threw the droid's head to another droid and charged it. He grabbed it's arm and flipped it over his shoulder. Still holding on to the arm, he raised his sidearm to the left and, without looking, fired two shots at another droid's body before shooting it in the head. He then pointed the sidearm at the droid underneath him.

"Wait, wait, wai-"

He didn't let it finish before firing a blaster bolt to it's head. Letting the arm go, he turned to his General just as she was deactivating her lightsaber. Her back was to him and he saw that a droid in front of her slowly fell to the ground in half. Droid parts littered the ground around her. She turned around and realization struck her.

"The pilot?"

Will turned back to the gunship and saw that the pilot was impaled by a large shard of metal. He turned back to Lia-nara and shook his head. The Jedi bowed her head before nodding to the pilot. Will turned around and climbed up the cockpit. He took a piece of the pilot's armor and gave it to Lia-nara. The Jedi then used her lightsaber to cut a small piece of it and placed it inside the pouch on her right arm.

"His name?"

"Wolc."

Lia-nara nodded before heading to the door. Will followed after her. As they neared the door, they heard a B1's voice behind it.

"Uh... Hold it?"

They opened the door and saw the droid pointing it's blaster at Skywalker and Secura's group. The droid noticed the two and aimed the blaster at them.

"This doesn't look good."

"You damn right it ain't."

Will grabbed the blaster and pulled it from the droid's grip before firing a shot at it's head. He looked at the E-5 in his hand before dropping it to the ground. He looked at Generals Skywalker and Secura and saluted.

"At ease, Commander." Aayla said before turning to Lia-nara "Good to see you, Lia-nara."

Lia-nara nodded "You too, Aayla." She then turned to Anakin "Skywalker, our gunship got shot down. Any escape plans you have in mind?"

"There's a ship docking on the lower hangar. That's our ticket outta here. We just have to-"

He was cutoff when the door on the right opened and revealed a group of Super Battle Droids.

"Move!"

The group didn't need to be told twice before running. They could feel the Venator rumble as the Separatists rained hell on the ship. Lia-nara and Will ran ahead of the group and made it to the frigate first. They ran straight for the bridge. Once there, she called Kale.

"Kale, this is Lia. What's the situation out there?"

~Line Break~

Kale didn't respond as he looked at the holotable. Things weren't looking good for the extraction team. Anymore punishment from those ships, that Venator would be destroyed before they could even leave it.

"Not good, Lia. That Star Destroyer is taking a helluva beating. Anymore punishment and there won't be a ship anymore. So I wholeheartedly suggest that you get the fuck outta there!"

"Just waiting on Skywalker. Blast, what is taking them so long!?"

Kale sighed. This was taking too long. He changed the comm channel to the Rangers and asked "Rangers, what's the status of that core?"

"We got a lotta clankers in here, Boss. We're almost there. Just gonna have to kill these metal fucks. Yeah! You want some more!? Come on!"

"You need to destroy that core and get outta there fast. Your extraction can't hold the enemy for too long, Darb. Just destroy that core and get back to the hangar for extraction."

He cut the channel and returned to Lia's "Alright, Lia. Status?"

"Skywalker is down. I repeat, Skywalker is down! But we are heading back to the Resolute. I'm heading to the medbay to check on him. Chaise, out."

Kale cursed. Docking in the middle of a battle like this? What's gonna happen next?

Admiral Yularen's face then appeared on the screen "Commander Kale, we have a serious problem. The cruiser the Jedi are on is heading for Hyperspace!"

"What!?"

This is just one shit show after another.

~Line Break~

Lia-nara entered the medbay to see Ahsoka looking over Anakin's form on the bed with a medical droid. She brought a comforting hand on the Padawan's shoulder "He'll be alright, love. Don't you worry."

Ahsoka looked up at her before returning her gaze other Master. The door behind them opened and Aayla and Commander Bly came in.

"We have a problem." Aayla stated. Her tone grim. Lia-nara turned to the two and asked what was wrong. Bly stepped towards the console on the wall.

"On our haste to escape, the nanocomputer put the coordinates incorrectly and well..." The screen came to life and showed the ship was on a course for a star "We're heading right for a star."

Lia-nara's eyes widened. How did this happen?

"Wait a tic! I thought we docked in the Resolute? How the bloody hell did the frigate end up in Hyperspace, alone?"

She wasn't answered at first as the four made a beeline to the bridge. But on the way, Bly answered her "We got hit, General. The pilot got slammed on the console and activated the hyperdrive. The controls broke and we had to detach unless we slam Faster-Than-Light on the lower hangar of the Resolute. Which now brings us here. Flying straight into a star."

Lia-nara sighed "Blast it."

~Line Break~

"Any luck, Admiral?"

Kale asked as he looked outside the viewport where the last of the Munificent-class Frigates is destroyed. He could see the Laartis with the Rangers he sent fly towards the side hangar of the Revengeance. The screen to his left showed the image of Admiral Yularen. The Admiral shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Commander Kale. But we are doing are best to determine their Hyperspace coordinates. Are Jedi always so reckless?"

Kale chuckled at that "I think we both know the answer to that."

"Heh. Indeed. Please excuse me, Commander. I have some matters to attend to. I'll inform you if we find anything."

The screen cut to black and the call ended. Kale clasped his hands behind his back and turned around to walk over the holotable. He typed something on the console and waited. A few moments later, a hologram of a Zabrak female appeared. Short hair tied in a messy bun. Dark tank top and baggy, camouflaged patterned pants tucked in dark boots. She had her arms crossed and a bored look rested on her face.

"What do you want, Boss?"

"Status of the ship?"

"Almost. We'll be done in about a month. Give or take. How much are you gonna pay us after this? We put a lot of hard work on this. So you better not come back here asking for more."

Kale smirked "I won't. And to answer your question, 59 million Republic Credits. People pay a lotta credits to silence someone. It also pays to know your client's dirty little secrets. Why settle for the original amount when you can triple it by threatening to spill? Of course some... persuasion was involved."

The Zabrak shook her head "That all? Good. Bye."

And with that, the feed cutoff. Kale hummed in thought before walking to the viewport. It took him a while to get those schematics. He was lucky to get one at all. He shook his head. Korriban. Birthplace of the Sith. The moment he stepped on that planet, he could feel the Dark Side burst with power. But the temple was worse. If a Jedi stepped foot in there, they'll die in shock with the amount of Darkness in that place. The Sith artifacts and other treasures it held were always guarded. He really was lucky to get outta there with something. Out of all the things he could've find, it was the schematics of an old Harrower-class Dreadnought. Finding the best mechanics, engineers and shipbuilders the best that money can buy, he had one built but asked for it to be as big as a Venator. He made sure that it was durable. High damage, plating and shielding, sadly, low mobility. What should he call it? Retribution-class Dreadnought, maybe? His own ship, no, the 18th Marauder Battalion's ship. The Republic can kiss his ass if they got any complaints.

~Line Break~

"Everyone, out!"

Will jumped out of the cruiser, followed by Bly, Rex and three other Clones. They ran to safety while Bly waited for the Generals and Commander. Will walked over to him after helping Rex set down a limping Flash.

"Any sign of them?"

Bly shook his head. A second later, the Jedi came running out of the cruiser before it exploded. They saw Commander Tano stop and turned to help General Secura and Chaise set down General Skywalker. Aayla sighed in relief.

"Well, we made it." She stated "And Master Skywalker is still alive."

"I'm just glad he wasn't awake to see that landing." Ahsoka joked. Lia-nara chuckled and untied her hair from it's messy half-up, half-down style. Black locks with dark blue tips fell down her shoulders. She wiped the sweat off her face and looked at the crash.

"Well, love. He would certainly be proud of this." She stood from the ground and helped the Padawan.

"I certainly perfected the art of demolishing ships and almost getting my master killed." She chuckled as she stared back at the wreckage. Lia-nara sighed and brought a hand on the Padawan's shoulder.

"Let's not make a habit out of it, yes?"

"Yes." Aayla agreed jokingly "I fear the Republic might start charging the Order for every ship a Jedi crashes and with Skywalker's record, well..."

The other two laughed at that. Will and Bly walked over to them and saw the Jedi laughing. Bly looked at Will who shrugged in response. The two didn't find anything in the situation funny. Bly cleared his throat, causing the three women to stop and turn to the Clone Commander.

"Generals, Commander. I suggest we make camp here. We can't move General Skywalker without injuring him further. We already had Lucky and Flash scout the area for firewood."

Aayla nodded in approval "Good work, Bly." She turned to Will and asked "Forgive me but I haven't caught your name."

Will saluted.

"CC-2868 or Will, ma'am. 82nd Delta Corps. 18th Marauder Battalion. Fox Company Rangers. At your service, General Secura."

"At ease, Will." She dismissed with a casual wave of her hand "No need to be so stiff."

"Of course, General." He replied with a nod "Is there anything else you need?"

"What are the Rangers, Commander?"

"An elite infantry company, all of them personally trained by me. I taught them some of the things I learned in ARC training but not all and forma of warfare. I handpicked the first batch and the rest are Troopers suggested by the General and Kale or Clones I deem worthy to be one of my Rangers. Our motto is 'Jatnese be te jatnese.' Best of the best. And I expect no less from them. Most of our operations include: Direct action raids in hostile or sensitive environments, special reconnaissance, personnel recovery, clandestine insertion, and site exploitation."

"And they're very efficient." Lia-nara added as she joined them "I'm thinking of making the 18th, and three other battalions, into a Ranger Regiment." She turned to Kale with a small smile "Of course the 18th will always be the best. You will always have Mummy's support, Willy."

Will sighed "General, please. I'm grown man for Force sake. And don't call me that. It's just Will."

Lia-nara tsked and wagged a finger to his face as if scolding a child "No, you're ten. Last I checked, a ten-year old is lad's age." She clasped her hands and winked "Good luck."

Will shook his head as he and Aayla watched her go. She's been hanging with Kale for too long. He turned back to the Twi'lek Jedi "Well, General. I believe that's all there is to know about the Rangers and I believe I've been embarrassed enough for today, so... Is there anything else you need to know?"

"Maybe some other time, Commander." She looked to the tall grass as Lucky and Flash returned with the firewood "Time to make camp it seems. Care to join us?"

"Of course, ma'am."

~Line Break~

"I hate this."

Lia-nara looked back as Will kept a finger on the blaster's trigger. Time to time, he would look back and unconsciously, but slowly, raise the blaster then stop and catch up to them. He's been spooked ever since they left camp. Finally, she decided to ask.

"What's wrong?"

Will looked over his shoulder before answering "I got a bad feeling about this, General. We're being watched. Predators, from the sound of it. I saw tracks a few ways back but that's it. No other traces. I can't tell whether there's only one or more of them."

Lia-nara looked at the tall grass. It was hard enough to look through it, now that it was almost nighttime it was harder. Now, she was the one getting a bad feeling.

"Stay frosty, Will." She then let her gaze wander to the others "I just hope they do too." Her eyes widened "Skywalker. We left the two of them alone." She looked at Will "What if there's more than one?"

Will stopped before looking at the way back "I'll head back, General."

"Go, and make haste!"

Will nodded and ran back to camp, hoping he wasn't too late.

~Line Break~

Rex looked around for... something. What it was, he didn't know. He heard a grunt behind him and saw General Skywalker face-down on the ground. He rushed to his side and brought a hand on his shoulder.

"General, are you alright?"

Anakin shakily looked up. His voice was strained as he tried to warn the Clone.

"B-behind you."

Rex turned around just as a... Bird-thing lunged at him and bit his arm, swinging him around.

"Aaaaggghhhh!"

The animal threw him to the ground. It jumped on top of him and tried to bite his neck. He held it off with one arm and tried to reach for his blaster. The animal saw this and used it's paw to trap his arm. Rex grunted as he strained to kelp the beast at bay.

A blaster shot rang out and hit the beast on the beak, forcing it to stagger away from Rex. Without hesitating, he upholstered his blasters and fired shot after shot at the beast. The beast roared before retreating back to the tall grass.

"You alright, Rex?"

He looked up and saw Will aiming a DC-15A carbine at the tall grass. Keeping his blaster raised, he said "Get to General Skywalker. I got your back."

Rex nodded before rushing to Anakin. He crouched down and made sure he was alright. Will slowly backed away before regrouping with Rex. He helped his brother set the General back in the tent. After making sure he was alright, Rex turned to Will.

"Thanks for the save, vod. Where's everyone else?"

Will looked over his shoulder before replying "They went ahead. When General Lia-nara realized that there's more of a chance that you'll get attacked if there's more than one of those bastards so I volunteered to get back here. I'm glad I made it in time."

"Yeah."

Will handed his brother the blaster carbine before looking around the camp for a carbine of his own. Maybe he could salvage something inside the ship?

~Line Break~

Meanwhile, the others were following the trail that lead to whatever or whoever dragged those seed-pods. The group stopped at a clearing when they heard a squawk. This got everyone on high alert. Lia-nara slowly wrapped her fingers around the blaster while her other hand hovered over her lightsaber. The Clones raised their weapons and looked around the clearing. The Jedi could sense the danger getting closer and they could hear the rustling of leaves getting louder. Suddenly, Ahsoka and Aayla activated their lightsabers just as two beasts jumped out of the tall grass.

Lia-nara took out her blaster and fired a shot that went right between the creature's eyes. The beast fell dead but it's companion, however, charged at them and threw off everyone off their feet. Aayla, Ahsoka and Lia-nara landed on their backs.

Bly landed on his back as well but quickly rolled to his front to fire his blaster at the creature. The beast was busy gnawing at Cameron's neck and some of his shots landed. Too bad this only served to anger it and threw Cameron's corpse at him. He shoved the body off just as the animal ran off. He crouched and saw the giant chunk missing from Cameron's neck. He checked over Flash's body and saw the odd angle his neck was in. Must have broke it when he landed. He looked away just as General Secura helped Lucky on his feet.

"Cameron's dead, ma'am. Flash broke his neck when he got thrown off his feet. Looks like you live up to the name, Lucky." He patted the Clone on the shoulder, eliciting a pained gasp.

Lia-nara kept her eyes on were the beast retreated. Just in case it decides to pick them off one by one. Seeing and sensing nothing, she went back to the group. She saw the bodies and carefully took a piece of their armor. She cut a piece of it, as small as a credit ingot, each and walked over to them.

"What were there names?"

"Cameron and Flash." Bly replied.

She nodded and placed the two pieces inside her arm pouch. Aayla sighed before looking at them.

"We have to keep moving."

Her voice was solemn. Those Clones wouldn't have died if they were fast enough. But Skywalker wouldn't last long without help so they have to keep following the trail and find civilization soon.

~Line Break~

The group ran and followed the trail without stopping. Ahsoka's feet protested but the worry for her master outweighs the strain she feels. The sun had risen and it's been hours since they left camp. Bly showed no outward signs but the same cannot be said about Lucky. Bly was a Commander. The Clone Commanders underwent ARC Training within the first months of the war. All this running was nothing to him.

Aayla and Lia-nara ran side by side, Ahsoka and the others trailing behind them. It wasn't long until they spotted a small village. The inhabitants were short, hairy individuals with yellow eyes and gray or brown fur. The houses were made out of the giant seedpods they encountered. From the looks of things, these people weren't much of a fan of technology. The group walked further to the village until they entered it. They were met with stares, curious and apprehensive. Soon, one stepped forward. He was hunched, wore yellow clothing and had a white beard.

"Why have you come here for?" He asked.

It was Aayla who responded.

"We are peacekeepers. We are Jedi from the Galactic Republic. Our ship crashed a few miles from here and one of us is very badly injured. We need your help." The Twi'lek pleaded.

"Violence breeds violence. Jedi are no peacekeepers." His eyes gazed on Aayla's lightsaber. The group noticed where he was looking and figured out what he meant.

"We are fighting for freedom." Ahsoka reasoned.

"And freedom and peace require fear and death?"

That question struck a chord in the Jedi. Was this how the Galaxy saw the Jedi? Has the Order become a symbol of fear along with the Republic?

"We colonized this system to find solace from your wretched war. We came here to find peace. You must leave. You'll only destroy what small amount of peace in the Galaxy. You will only bring the destruction of us."

"Regardless of the Clone Wars and our part in them." Aayla stepped forward "We still need your help."

"I'm afraid I must do what's best for my people." The elder shook his head and turned to walk away "We cannot help you."

Before he can, Ahsoka stopped him.

"Please!" Her voice filled with despair "Can you at least give us some medical supplies? Our friend is... dying."

This stopped the elder from walking away. He then motioned for one of the villagers to come forward. He then turned back to the group and loomed at the Padawan.

"I cannot ignore a cry for help. I will send my son, Wag Too, to help your friend. He is a healer but only one Jedi may go with him him. The others stay as insurance. We wouldn't a surprise attack on our village or the kidnapping of our only healer."

This time, Lia-nara stepped forward "Ahsoka go help Skywalker. The rest of us will stay."

"No!" The elder yelled. He then pointed at Bly and Flash "The Clones and their blasters cannot stay. They will go with the youngling."

"I can take care of myself." Ahsoka argued.

Lia-nara sighed and brought a hand to the Padawan's shoulder "It's not about whether or not you can take care of yourself, Ahsoka. These people are spooked enough as it is. Two women are more approachable than Clones with blasters. No offense, guys."

Bly nodded while Lucky simply shrugged.

"But be careful when you head back. There's bound to be more of those beasts out there. You need someone to watch your back." She squeezed the Padawan's shoulder "Now, love. Go with the healer and Bly and return to your master. He needs you. So please, dear. Go."

"Alright." Ahsoka relented and turned to Bly "Let's go, boys."

"Right away, sir."

"Great. More fucking running." Lucky muttered under his breath. Too bad Bly heard it.

"Eighty six the attitude, Lucky."

The three left the village, accompanied by the elder's son. Aayla and Lia-nara watched them go before turning back to the elder.

~Line Break~

"What difference does it make on who started the war and who wants to end it? No side is free of fall. It takes two to fight."

Lia-nara looked down at Tee Watt Kaa, the village elder's, words. The Trade Federation's actions on Naboo set the bomb. The production of Clones in Kamino lit the fuse. And finally, the Battle of Geonosis is where it all blew to high hell. But what can they do? The CIS threatened the Republic and the peace it held. If you can call it peace. The Jedi stood beside the Republic for tens of thousands of years and they did so now. No matter how many Jedi lives are lost. The Republic needs the Jedi but what they ask for are soldiers. Like Master Windu said: If we must be soldiers then we shall be soldiers. Maybe when this is over, she might go to the Archives and read about the Old Jedi Order. She wanted to know how things worked back then and what was different with the Order today. She shook her head before turning back to the conversation.

"Fighting for something doesn't necessarily mean you have to destroy everything in your path. Only when you lay down your arms and pursue a course of nonviolence can you make this claim to me that the Jedi are peacekeepers."

Aayla and Lia-nara looked at each other before contemplating on what Kaa said.

~Line Break~

Back at camp, Rex and Will stood outside the General's tent. Fingers on the triggers. They stayed awake the whole night. They've been awake for hours now. Keeping vigilant watch after the attack last night. They didn't rest but kept alert on their surroundings. Behind them, General Skywalker started to stir. Rex looked back and moved to his General's side. Will kept his eyes on the surroundings just in case. He saw something from the tall grass and squinted his eyes to get a better look. He turned around when he heard a grunt and saw Rex helping General Skywalker out of the tent.

"They're back!"

After hearing that, Will quickly turned around and raised his blaster just as two of the beasts jumped out of the tall grass. How many of them are there? Without warning, the two charged at them. Rex and Will both fired a shot that hit the two dead center in the head. What they didn't counted on, however, was a third beast that jumped them from behind. It threw General Skywalker and Rex away and pinned Will to the ground.

The Clone Commander held the beast back with one arm and unsheathed his Vibroknife. He growled as he stabbed the beast on the side again and again. Unfortunately, it was tougher than the rest and ignored the stabs to it's side.

"WHY. WON'T. YOU. DIE!?"

Suddenly, a blur ran around him and a rope was tied around the beast's front leg. The beast was pulled off of him and gave him time to recover. Looking to his saviors, he saw Commander Tano, Bly, Lucky and a gray-fur alien pulling on the rope. He stood up and ran to check on General Skywalker.

"Are you alright, General?"

"I-I'm fine." Anakin coughed and sat up. He grunted in pain and held his side "Okay, maybe not so fine. Just lay me back down."

"Master!"

Will looked up and saw Commander Tano run to them before crouching by General Skywalker. She held his hand and smiled. The General smiled back though it was a bit strained.

"Good to see you, Snips."

"Master. This is Wag Too." She motioned to the ape "He's a healer. Hell make you feel better."

"Don't worry." Wag Too reassured him "I'll get you fixed up in no time."

Will left Wag Too to work before noticing that two of his brothers were missing. He already knows their fates but he hoped that he was wrong. He walked up to Bly and asked "Cameron and Flash?"

Bly shook his head. Will sighed and wiped the blood off his Vibroknife. He picked up the DC-15A on the ground and brushed away the dust. First the pilots, now Cameron and Flash. They need to get off this bloody planet. He just hopes the Separatists didn't find them here. He felt Bly nudge him and motioned his head towards General Skywalker.

"Come on, Will. Help me make the General a stretcher."

Will nodded before turning to Rex "Hey, Rex. How's the arm?"

"Hurts like a bitch. Yours?"

Will upholstered his sidearm and spun it around. Seeing this, Rex scoffed "Show off."

~Line Break~

Lia-nara sat inside the pod that Anakin was resting. Apparently, the pods had oil that could help in healing the wounded Jedi. It seems the pods had a lot of uses for the Lurmen. Her eyes travelled to the unconscious form of Anakin and she felt for the Force. His future was clouded but so was everything else right now. She delved deeper and deeper until the Force showed her something. Darkness surrounded her vision and the only sound she could hear was someone's breathing. Slow and mechanical, as if they wore a respirator, but most of all, it sounded... menacing. She felt Sorrow, Hate, the Dark Side. She could feel it surround her then felt an invisible hand slowly crush her neck, cutting her supply of air, before being cutoff from the vision. Her eyes snapped open and her breathing was heavy. She looked back at Anakin and saw that he was still lying unconscious. His form changed to that of a black, mechanized suit. She heard the same mechanical breathing from the vision and knew it came from him. But as quick as it came, it was gone. What has the Force shown her? Was Anakin inside the black suit? But why? What happened to him and who put him there? Why was there so much Anger and Sorrow and the Dark Side there? So many questions, yet they had no answer.

"What does the future hold for you, Anakin? What does it hold for the Galaxy, Chosen One?"


End file.
